


Brownies

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Por un accidente todos los Hermanos Weasley terminan enamorados de Draco y este tendrá que idear algo para evitar a seis pelirrojos dispuestos a conquistar su corazón.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. "Piloto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un Universo Alterno con magia y sin Voldemort, nunca hubo guerra y todo es relativamente normal.  
> Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco terminaron en casas diferentes (Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, respectivamente). Draco siempre fue molesto con ellos, pero solo por ser el príncipe de Slytherin y al terminar la escuela se trataban con cordialidad.

Draco salía de su oficina con una caja, esos malditos inefables nunca le decían para que querían las cosas, solo recibía una lista bien detallada y luego tenía que hacer la entrega el mismo, porque no confiaban en sus múltiples aprendices/pasantes.

– Draquito del alma, ¿me invitaras a almorzar?

– Blaise por favor, tengo que hacer una entrega.

– Vamos esos inefables no se morirán por un par de horas de retraso.

– Bien, sostén esto – Blaise dejo su abrigo en la oficina de su amigo mientras sostenía la caja.

Fueron caminando hasta una cafetería cerca del ministerio, en ocasiones Blaise Zabini llegaba de improviso a invitar a su mejor amigo a almorzar, decía que no tenía nada de divertido en su puesto de Experto en pociones, así que ocasionalmente iba y lo secuestraba.

Entraron y Blaise dejo la caja de treinta por treinta centímetros y cuarenta de alto, sobre la mesa, comenzaron a comer y platicar, secretamente Draco estaba feliz de que su amigo viniera como una molestia para distraerlo, estaba demasiado dedicado a su trabajo y olvidaba salir de vez en cuando.

– Hola Blaise, Draco, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

– Hermione trabajamos en el mismo lugar, al que no ves es a Blaise.

– Si, pero siempre estas dentro de tu oficina.

– ¡Vez! Trabajas demasiado, siéntate Hermione, almuerza con nosotros – Bajo la caja a un asiento junto a el para que no interfiriera con la plática debido a la altura de esta.

Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, en el cuarto piso y Draco en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el segundo piso del ministerio. Continuaron platicando hasta que Draco y Hermione tuvieron que retirarse y Blaise se quedó a pagar la cuenta, cuando pago y se entretuvo coqueteando con la camarera se olvidó de aquella caja. Iba caminando cuando se sintió un fuerte frio y recordó su abrigo, así que volvió al ministerio. Justo cuando salía del ascensor Draco ya estaba esperando

– Qué bueno que te encuentro, gracias por traerme la caja… ¿Blaise dónde está la caja que te di?

– Ammm… si, esa caja, bueno yo… la deje en la cafetería en la silla junto a mí, la olvide, de hecho, venia por mi abrigo.

– ¡BLAISE ZABINI! – lo tomo de la solapas y corrieron fueran del ministerio y cuando llegaron a la mesa ya no había nada, le intentaron preguntar a la camarera, pero ya no estaba, fue cambio de turno para los que trabajaban en la cafetería – ¡Te matare! ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que contenía esa caja?

– No, lo siento te ayudare a rehacer el pedido, sabes que soy bueno y…

– EL PROBLEMA NO ES ATRASARME CON EL PEDIDO – Draco gritaba y luego se lo llevo fuera y lo acorralo en una esquina para susurrarle – Esa caja contenía brownies, brownies bañados en amortentia.

– Vamos no es para tanto.

– ¿Acaso eres un imbécil? Si a la amortentia no se le da un incentivo, la persona que la beba se enamorara del creador de la poción.

– ¿Qué de malo puede pasar? no creo que alguien sea tan imbécil como para comerse brownies abandonados en una mesa, lo peor que puede pasar es que se los dieran a perritos callejeros.

* * *

– Hola familia a que no saben lo que les traje – Grito Ron a toda su familia reunida, había encontrado una caja y para encontrar al dueño decidió abrirla, al ver los brownies no se podía resistir a comer uno, pero si sus hermanos veían un hueco lo torturarían, así que con todas sus fuerzas cerro la caja y se fue a trabajar para luego llegar a cenar con su mamá como había prometido.

Charlie venia de visita por vacaciones navideñas, Bill había dejado las maldiciones en Egipto y hasta Percy se olvidaba un poco del trabajo en el ministerio, la única que no había llegado aún era Ginny, que se encontraba de gira con su equipo.

– ¿Qué trajiste querido?

– Brownies de chocolate.

– Yo tendré que declinar, tu padre está enfermo y quiero acompañarlo mientras le bajo un poco la fiebre, pero tengan leche – Molly movió la varita y apareció 6 vasos y una jarra de leche – Pasen buena noche mis amores y disfruten lo que trajo su hermano.

* * *

– Ojalá tengas razón, ahora muévete necesito hacer más.

– Draco ¿Cuál es la duración y cuantos Brownies había?

– Por cada brownie la duración es de un día y había sesenta y cuatro pequeñas piezas mortales.

– Bueno quizás tengas perritos lindos detrás de ti por un buen rato. No será tan malo, te ayudare a repelerlos a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es cortito lo sé, pero me gusta hacer este tipo de capítulos así. Escríbanme un comentario para saber su opinión.  
> Hasta pronto, un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	2. "Día extraño"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las profesiones de los personajes siguen siendo las mismas que en el canon.  
> Draco, Harry Blaise y Ron tienen 22 años, Hermione 23 años, los gemelos 24 años, Percy 26 años, Charly 30 años y Bill 32 años.  
> Bill si conoció a Fleur Delacour (25 años), pero son amigos y nunca formalizaron una relación amorosa.

_Viernes 20 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Al siguiente día Draco caminaba directo a su trabajo, había decido independizarse de sus padres y se fue a vivir solo, necesitaba con urgencia algo de privacidad.

– Hey, hola Draco ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

– Hola… ¿Te conozco?

– Soy Charles Weasley, nos conocimos en el Torneo de los tres magos, cuando Hagrid les enseño de contrabando a los dragones.

– Cierto, disculpa mi mala memoria, hace años que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado Weasley?

– De maravilla ahora que te veo, por favor llamame Charly – Draco puso una cara de extrañeza al escuchar eso, pero pensó que quizás era porque no tomo café por la mañana.

– Bueno me alegro de saber de ti. Disculpa tengo que ir a trabajar.

– Almorcemos juntos.

– Si, sería bueno, así nos ponemos al día.

– Perfecto, te veo entonces a las doce.

– Claro adiós – _"Definitivamente eso fue raro"_ Se metio al elevador.

– ¡Hola Draco! He escuchado que tus trabajos con pociones son magníficas.

– Hola, disculpa no recuerdo quien eres, trabajas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ¿no?

– Si – dijo Percy con mucha ilusión – Me llamo Percy Ignatius Weasley, puedes llamarme Percy o como tú – tocando su nariz con un dedo – quieras – y luego le guiño un ojo.

– Ok, yo me bajo aquí, adiós, un placer.

– Nos vemos Draco – _"¿Dos Weasley? Solo son coincidencias"_

– Hey Draco – _"¿Enserio? ¿Ron?"_

– Hola Ron ¿Creí que estabas en una misión? Muy lejos de aquí.

– Oh lo estuve, yo y Harry, pero termino pronto y ayer solo hicimos papeleo y hoy de nuevo a las actividades normales ¿almorzamos juntos hoy?

– No puedo, ya quedé con alguien para almorzar, quizás otro día, por cierto, se dice "Harry y yo" – Ron rio como quinceañera conociendo a su estrella favorita.

– Sabes tanto, me gusta eso de ti ¿quizás quieras cenar conmigo mañana?

– No, mejor nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Ok adiós! – Draco prácticamente corrió hacia su oficina que quedaba del otro lado del departamento de aurores, se encerró y suspiro. Se puso a ordenar las ordenes que llegaban y las separaba en varias categorías:

*Urgentes y difíciles

*Urgentes y fáciles para los aprendices

*Pueden esperar y difíciles, y…

*Pueden esperar y fáciles para los aprendices

Mando las fáciles a sus practicantes y se dispuso con las urgentes y difíciles, cuando alguien abrió la puerta gritando su nombre.

– ¡DRACO!

– ¿¡QUE!?

– Lo siento, lamento haberte asustado.

– Demonios Harry, ¿tenías que entrar así? No he tenido una mañana relativamente fácil.

– Vamos ¿Qué de malo te pudo haber pasado? – decía mientras se sentaba.

– No tienes idea, ¿necesitas algo?

– No nada, solo quería alejarme de Ron y ya terminé mis informes.

– Tan Hufflepuff como siempre ¿Por qué te quieres alejar de Ron?

– No importa, quería invitarte a almorzar con Hermione y conmigo, me conto que la viste ayer…

– Si ayer la vi.

– …y dijo que comió contigo y con Zabini.

– ¿Enserio volverás a llamarlo por su apellido? – Harry se removió un poco.

– Callate, se que solo fueron unos meses, pero para mí fue especial.

– Hufflepuff.

– ¿Vendrás o no? – mientras hacia una especie de berrinche.

– Solo bromeo, yo te advertí que Blaise no era de los que se quedaba en un solo lugar.

– Lo sé.

– Y no, no puedo, me encontré con Charles, Charles Weasley y me invito a almorzar con él.

– Oh si, Ron me conto que sus hermanos habían venido por las fechas navideñas, la que no se ha podido separar de las prácticas de Quidditch, es Ginny.

– No lo sabía, yo no recordaba a Charles, hasta que me dijo de esa vez de los dragones.

– ¡Lo sé! fue maravilloso ¿no? yo no se que hubiera hecho ante un dragón.

– Seguro te hubieras puesto a llorar – Draco rio y Harry lo vio mal – Ya enserio, eres valiente y muy listo, no se como rayos terminaste en Hufflepuff.

– Ni yo, mis padres y "tíos" estaban tristes porque no fui a su misma casa. En fin, ya es pasado, nos graduamos hace años, te dejo, si papá… si mi jefe descubre que me fui, me pondrá más trabajo.

– Saludame al gran jefe de aurores Potter, Potter.

– Si si, adiós Malfoy – este rio hasta que escucho que la puerta se cerró, vio la hora y aun faltaba medio hora para las doce, la mañana se había pasado rápido, fue a revisar a sus aprendices y checo que todo fuera bien. Y se fue.

El almuerzo con Charly fue divertido, este trataba de impresionarlo, lo halagaba y pago la cuenta, Draco se había divertido tanto, al salir de la cafetería prometieron seguir en contacto, iba de regreso al ministerio cuando vio a uno de los gemelos afuera, lo cual era extraño, nunca los había visto separados.

– Draco hola ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien gracias… ¿eres Fred o George?

– ¡Soy Fred! – Dijo con una cara triste – Como sea, venia a buscarte para almorzar, pero me dijeron que ya habías ido ¿Qué tal ir por un postre?

– ¡Draco! Que lindo placer es verte por aquí.

– ¡Ah! Hola George.

– ¿Por qué a él si lo reconociste?

– Porque ya me dijiste que tu eres Fred por lo tanto el que faltaba era George.

– Te perdono – _"no pedí tu perdón"_

– Te invito a comer Draco o si quieres podemos ir a cenar esta noche.

– No Draco, ven a cenar conmigo.

– Chicos, son muy atentos, pero debo ir a trabajar, por cierto, si ustedes están aquí ¿Quién cuida su tienda?

– ¡Demonios!

– ¡Demonios!

– Vendré por ti para cenar Draco.

– Yo vendré por él.

– ¡Iré a cenar con mi madre! nos vemos luego – Nuevamente Draco tuvo que correr hacia dentro del ministerio – _"¿Qué rayos pasaba con todos?"_

– Hola Draco ¿Como estas? – _"Demonios ¿Ahora quién?"_ se dio la vuelta y otro pelirrojo estaba frente a él, _"primero Charly, luego Percy, Ron, Charly de nuevo, Fred y luego George ¿Quién faltaba?"_

– Oh, ammm, William ¿no?

– Si William Arthur Weasley a su servicio – hizo una reverencia – pero para ti querido rubio soy Bill – dijo junto a una sonrisa y un guiño.

– Si… hola ¿Cómo estás?... Supongo.

– Muy bien gracias, sabes estuve investigando un poco, no sabía que eras un experto en pociones. Inteligente, guapo y talentoso, señor Draco no sabía que tenía tantas cualidades.

– Bueno gracias, lamento no conocer tanto de ti.

– No importa, hable con tus aprendices y dicen que no tienes mucho trabajo ¿Qué dices si te invito a comer?

– Que pena, acabo de comer, fui a almorzar.

– Maravilloso, vamos a caminar al parque que se encuentra a unas calles, bajas la comida, platicamos y luego te llevo a comer – Tomo del brazo a Draco y se lo llevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Fue bastante divertido hasta ahora. ¿Qué opinan? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué todos lo invitan a comer? ¿Lo verán muy flaquito? xD  
> Escríbanme un comentario con sus opiniones.  
> POSDATA: Todos los Weasley están enamorados, pero no completamente obsesionados ¿La razón? Bueno muchas personitas querían una historia larga, entonces tratare lo más posible de estirarla, mi idea inicial eran solo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos.  
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Hasta pronto, un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	3. "¿Preparado para navidad?"

_Sábado 21 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Draco despertaba ligeramente tarde, ayer había sido bastante… particular, pero pensó que sólo había sido un viernes fuera de lo común, a pesar de que había sido acechado por todos los Weasley.

Después de terminar de despertar y estirarse, se levantó y fue a desayunar, mientras preparaba una buena cantidad de huevos con tocino, llegó una lechuza, la dejó entrar y le dio comida y comenzó a leer su carta y vio que no se iba pensó que esperaría respuesta.

_Querido Draco_

_Espero no haber escrito muy temprano, pero ya que ayer no logramos dar con alguna fecha para salir, quería saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy, sería bueno pasar tiempo juntos ¿no lo crees?_

_Fred Weasley_

Tenia una enorme sospecha sobre todo esto y más viniendo de uno de los gemelos, pero en la escuela nunca le jugaron mal. Quizás no seria malo intentar reconectarse un poco con algunas personas de la escuela, ya lo había hecho con Charles a pesar de que cuando él entro, él ya había salido, el día de ayer fue divertido conocer de dragones y también cuando salió con William, le entretuvo bastante esa anécdota donde capturo serpientes del Nilo, garabateo una respuesta rápida y se dispuso a desayunar

_Querido Fred_

_Supongo que si me das tu palabra de que no seré tu conejillo de indias para tus bromas, podemos vernos. Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante a las 12:30._

_Draco Malfoy_

Recibió una respuesta confirmando.

* * *

Fred había llegado 5 minutos antes a la espera del rubio, sabia que salir con él sería una experiencia maravillosa.

– Nunca imagine que fueras puntual Weasley.

– Solo en ocasiones especiales, llamame, Fred.

– ¿Cómo sabré que estoy hablando con el verdadero Fred? Por lo que yo sé, nunca los han podido diferenciar y si lo hacen juegan a que son el otro, así que nunca se sabe.

– Bueno te diré un secreto, George tiene los parpados ligeramente más caídos y yo tengo la cara un poco más redonda.

– Supongo que hasta que los vea juntos podré notarlo de verdad.

– ¿Para qué quieres estar con George? Conmigo es más que suficiente. Entonces, ¿a donde te gustaría ir a almorzar?

– Vamos al mundo muggle, es por seguridad, probablemente no hagas bromas estando allá.

– Si es probable que sea así – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

En efecto había tenido razón… y no, el almuerzo con Fred fue divertido, además de que se las ingenio para que el mesero tuviera un ataque de hipo, hizo que una señorita vestida completamente de rosa se callera de sentón y un señor calvo riera sin control, con esto ultimo fue Draco el que reía sin control. Fred quería acompañarlo hasta su apartamento, pero Draco insistió en que no, que se fuera a su tienda.

Toda la tarde se la paso tranquilo, haciendo limpieza y reacomodando unos libros, cuando estaba en su estudio rodeado de libros en el suelo una lechuza entro, la recibió aún en el suelo.

_Querido Draco_

_Se que has salido con mis hermanos ¿Qué dices si nosotros salimos también? Tengo ganas de ir a un cine Muggle, Harry dice que son buenos, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?_

_Prometo que te divertirás._

_Ron Weasley_

Draco ya no entendía porque tanta afición en invitarlo, seguro la causante de todo había sido Hermione y su afán de querer que salga, hace unos días cuando estuvieron con Blaise ambos lo regañaban por no salir, por no divertirse y además, que debía hacer más amigos. Si, definitivamente tenía que decirle algo a Hermione, aunque si que le faltaba un respiro. Devolvió una respuesta a la lechuza y se fue a cambiar de ropa.

_Ronald_

_Supongo que seria agradable conocer nuevos lugares, esta bien. Escribe donde te veo y a qué hora._

_Draco Malfoy_

La salida al cine fue agradable, Ron no paraba de hablar y hablar durante todo el rato, Draco ya estaba harto, porque no pudo disfrutar de la película, al terminar fueron por unos helados con crepas y Ron pidió el más grande, pero no por eso se tardó, se lo comió en el mismo tiempo que Draco se comia un cono sencillo. Finalmente terminaron en el departamento de Draco, pero lo corrió bastante rápido. No volvería a salir con Ron, no era muy agradable para él. Seguía sin entender nada de estos dos días.

Calló en su sofá, dispuesto a dormir en él, no le importaba como estaba la casa o si había cenado o no, pero su paz no duro mucho, ya que alguien tocaba el timbre y también su puerta.

– Hola Draco.

– Hola George.

– ¡Vaya! Sabes quién soy.

– Fred me dio unos secretos, ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

– Harry me dio tu dirección.

– ¿Cómo sabe Harry donde vivo?

– Dijo que una vez vino a detallar unas pociones que el departamento requería, me parece que esos días estabas enfermo y Harry se encargaba de dar tus instrucciones a tu pasantes además…

– ¿Nunca te callas?

– Lo siento, traje la cena. ¿Me invitas a pasar? – Draco ya no sabía ni que hacer.

– Claro pasa ¿Qué trajiste?

– Bueno traje unos Scotch Eggs(1) y un vino tinto – Draco tomo la botella mientras le señalaba la cocina.

– Buena cosecha, tienes buen gusto George.

– Bueno, dime donde hay unos platos y serviré la cena – Draco le señalaba algunas gavetas y George comenzó a emplatar, sirvió dos copas de vino y le acerco su respectivas cosas a Draco.

La cena fue más agradable que haber convivido con Ron, George contaba muchos chistes, le hacia preguntas sobre su día a día, le preguntaba sobre dudas en cuanto a pociones para sus bromas. Terminaron con media botella de vino, Draco a pesar de estar en casa no quería que George se fuera tan tomado a su casa.

– ¿Dónde pasaras la navidad?

– Bueno, mis padres se irán a Francia, Severus estará con los Potter, más que nada por su ahijado Dorian, y Blaise siempre está en bares, supongo que estaré aquí, tranquilo.

– ¿Quieres venir a pasar la navidad en la madriguera?

– No creo que sea buena idea.

– Claro que es buena idea, somos amigos ¿no? Sera divertido.

– Supongo, está bien, pero tendrás que pasar por mí.

– Genial, bueno es algo tarde y no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad. Muchas gracias por recibirme.

– Gracias por traerme la cena, nos vemos George.

– Buenas noches, Draco – Ya estando en la puerta, George lo beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Draco solo se quedó en la puerta.

– He bebido demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) El Huevo a la escocesa, es un huevo cocido que se le ha recubierto en una mezcla de salchichas picadas finamente, recubierto de pan rallado, y puesto a freír.
> 
> Lamento mucho la demora, semana larga de exámenes y ahora entregando avances de trabajos. Intentare actualizar cada viernes (espero también este subir algo).
> 
> Entonces… ¿Qué tal el capítulo?
> 
> Escríbanme un comentario con sus opiniones.
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Hasta pronto, un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	4. "Navidad"

_Martes 24 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Draco había pasado unos días tranquilo. Lo habían mandado de vacaciones por las fechas de navidad y año nuevo.

Además de que ninguno de los Weasley lo habían molestado, el domingo Charlie y Bill le habían mandado lechuzas, pero no quería salir ya con alguien, el día anterior había sido mucho con tres.

Aunque hoy George pasaría por él para ir a la madriguera, no solo iba a estar él, si no que también habían invitado a Hermione y sus padres, al menos no estaría entre tanta cabeza roja, no porque les cayera mal, sino porque no quería ser el único invitado. Tocaron a la puerta.

– ¡Hey Draco! ¿Preparado para una noche loca con los Weasley?

– La verdad es que no, pero ¿ya no puedo negarme verdad?

– Por supuesto que no – Lo tomo del brazo y lo guio hacia el ascensor del edificio. Draco se divertía bastante camino a la madriguera, George había decidido no aparecerse si no caminar – Ya verás, mamá prepara la mejor cena de navidad, además llegaremos justo para comer.

– ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Tardarnos para no ayudar a poner la mesa?

– Exactamente, me gusta como piensas Draco – Lo beso en la mejilla.

– George, por favor deja de hacer eso, no es correcto.

– Bueno, bueno, eres a la antigua lo puedo ver, entonces saldremos varias veces para poder besarte enserio.

– ¿Qué?...

– Aunque te presentare a mis padres, lo cual ya representa algo formal – sin que Draco se lo esperara, George se había acercado suficientemente frente a su rostro, casi susurrándole – ¿no crees?

– N-no – Dio un paso hacia atrás y él otro le guiño un ojo.

– Vamos.

Justo como se había dicho, llegaron justo cuando se servía la cena, Draco comenzó a saludar a todos, y como es de esperarse cada uno de los hermanos Weasley estaba encantado con la presencia de Draco, lo que extraño a Hermione. Lo tomo y se lo llevo a la cocina.

– Oye Draco, ¿Tienes algo con los Weasley?

– ¿De que estas hablando?

– Todos parecen embobados por ti, no los había visto así nunca.

– Pues la verdad, es que no lo sé, desde hace unos días han comenzado a invitarme a salir, pero el que está más "encima" ha sido George…

– Probablemente le gustas a uno de ellos, y los otros son amables contigo para hacerte sentir, poco a poco en casa y familia.

– Es una buena teoría – Comenzaron a dar las campanadas – salgamos a dar los abrazos.

– Si, espera, feliz navidad Draco – Lo abrazo y este sonrió en medio del abrazo.

– Feliz navidad Hermione.

Salieron de la cocina y comenzaron a felicitarse entre todos, Ron lo había visto con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, comenzaba a caminar hacia él, Draco ya lo iba a recibir, pero de repente Ron volteo a ver ligeramente a los lados, parpadeo varias veces y luego vio a Draco, lo miro extraño y comenzó a ir al baño, todo esto lo había visto Hermione.

– Viste lo mismo ¿no?

– Si, pareciera que no sabía dónde estaba.

– Vamos a ver si esta bien, comió demasiado.

– Draco, quieres venir a abrir regalos, tengo uno para ti.

– Ahora no Charlie, creo que Ron esta enfermo, iré con Hermione a verlo.

– Ok, te espero, te sentaras junto a mí.

– Eh… sí.

Fueron con Ron y vieron que salía del baño del segundo piso con la cara mojada.

– Me duele la cabeza.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Ron?

– Si Hermione, es solo que, es como si estos días estuviera viviendo otra vida.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No lo sé, he pensado demasiado en ti, como en un interés amoroso, soñaba contigo y quería conquistarte a toda costa… pero hace unos momentos sentí… sentí como si mi mente fuera libre, sentí como si… saliera de un hechizo, como cuando fui liberado del hechizo de "come caracoles" el que salió mal en segundo año.

– Lo recuerdo.

– Oh dios no… no… no…

– ¿Qué pasa Draco?

– Necesitamos hablar en lugar privado.

– Vamos a mi habitación necesito recostarme – Una vez en la habitación.

– Ron necesito que me contestes con la verdad… Hace algunos días, de casualidad ¿no te encontraste con una caja de brownies de chocolate?

– Bueno yo…

– Ron, contestale a Draco.

– Si, me encontré una caja, estaba solita en la mesa de la cafetería, creí que algún cliente la había olvidado, la abrí para buscar al dueño, pero vi los brownies y no vi nada para encontrar al dueño, así que la traje a casa… – Draco comenzó a hiperventilar.

– ¿Draco que está pasando? Hey tranquilo, respira profundo, eso es, ahora suelta lentamente, bien, repítelo, eso es, ¿listo?

– Si, gracias Hermione – Se tomo un ultimo respiro antes de continuar – Hace unos días termine un pedido especial para los inefables, ya sabes como son, entonces iba en camino a darles el pedido, pero Blaise me llevo a almorzar y nos encontramos contigo, como no me dejo entregar el pedido le pedí que cargara la caja.

– La caja tenia los brownies…

– Así es, pero el imbécil la olvido en la cafetería y cuando volvimos ya no había nada, creímos que solo una buena persona se las había dado a perritos callejeros y Blaise bromeaba en que por unos días tendría a perritos detrás de mí.

– Espera, ¿Específicamente qué era lo que tenían esos brownies?

– Esos brownies estaban bañados de amortentia, listos para su activación y con una duración especifica…

– Ron – dijo lastimosamente Hermione – dime por favor que solamente tu comiste de los brownies – este solo se removía en la cama y se sentó para recargarse en la cabecera.

– No… ese día los traje a casa y decidí compartirlos con mis hermanos, mamá y papá se acostaron temprano y Ginny aun no llegaba.

– ¿Cuánto duran Draco?

– Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? no entiendo nada, aun sigo mareado.

– Ron los brownies que les diste a tus hermanos para cenar, estaban bañados en amortentia, cuando a la amortentia no se les da un incentivo, la persona que la beba se enamorara del creador. Los brownies tenían una duración de un día cada uno y tú y tus hermanos se los comieron… viendo la fecha es probable que tu hayas comido 6, aunque no estaban para 24 horas exactas, la variabilidad es alta.

– Ron ¿Sabes cuantos Brownies se comieron tus hermanos?

– No.

– ¡DEMONIOS RON!

– Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Pero en esta casa nunca nos contamos las raciones de comida.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– ¿Un antídoto?

– Están creados para que ninguna pócima destruya la reacción, no se puede hacer nada, los hice indestructibles, eran 64…

– Bueno ahora sabemos que ya son 58, menos los días que hayan pasado, quedan activos 36 días repartidos entre los cinco hermanos que quedan.

– Buenas matemáticas.

– Gracias Draco.

– Ya no quiero salir de aquí, que voy a hacer, si el sujeto en cuestión…

– Hey que son mis hermanos – Draco lo ignoro.

– … se siente rechazado va a sufrir.

– Los hiciste invencibles ¿verdad? Como armas.

– Así fue el pedido.

– ¿Y qué paso con el pedido? Si no lo entregaste.

– Hice otro, Blaise y mis ayudantes… pues ayudaron, los tuve trabajando toda la noche.

– Bueno, supongo que deberás ser amable con ellos, y ahora debes no enamorarte, lo que ellos sienten no es real.

– Al menos el amor, todos te queremos como un amigo.

– Lo se Ron, gracias. Quisiera disculparme, pero eres un idiota al comerte comida extraña y aun más por dárselas a tus hermanos. Por cierto, no se les puede decir nada, si al sujeto se le dice algo lo negara todo y podrían llegar a lastimarse.

– Lo dije, un arma, alguien notara el cambio.

– No lo creo, no están locos ni obsesionados, solo distraídos.

– Bueno, supongo que los tres debemos cuidarlos.

– Si, cuando termine el efecto será como con Ron, solo se sentirán un poco confundidos y les explicaremos a cada uno. Sera fácil – Draco dio una mirada triste hacia la puerta, Ron y Hermione notaron eso, se sentían mal quizás Draco ya se había encariñado con alguno de ellos – Le diré a Harry, él también podrá ayudarme, fuera de nosotros cuatro no le diremos a nadie, Blaise estará fuera del país por semanas así que no será un problema si me pregunta.

– Bueno, ya me siento mejor, es hora de bajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, ¿les gusto? Así irán cayendo uno por uno, esperemos ver quien es último en pie, ¿De quien Draco ya se encariño?  
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Hasta pronto, un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	5. "Comienza el verdadero juego"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo como un dato, los gemelos si terminaron Hogwarts y buscaron trabajo para ahorrar en su tienda, James y Sirius al enterarse decidieron financiarlos.

_Miércoles 25 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Draco iba saliendo de la madriguera dispuesto a encerrarse unos días para no tener más contacto con ellos, no podía seguir viéndolos si su "amor" no era cierto.

Había recibido regalos bastante entretenidos, Ron le dio una libreta mágica para hacer teorías sobre sus pociones y si no le agradaba algo la tinta se borraba fácilmente, Fred y George se coordinaron y le dieron utensilios para el cabello y lociones para después de afeitar, Percy le dio la última legislación para las pociones internacionales que se exportan, Charlie le obsequio un Gales Verde de vidrio que se movía y cambiaba su pose cada cierto tiempo y Bill le había dado un álbum de fotos vacío.

Pasó la noche ahí y si no fuera por Ron, cada uno de los hermanos se habría infiltrado a su habitación, gracias a Merlín que el efecto en Ron terminó o si no se habría tenido que cuidar de 6 hombres. Se había despedido de todos en casa, hasta de los señores Weasley y de los Granger, Hermione ayudaba sutilmente a que ninguno se le acercara de más. Justo antes de llegar al punto de aparición lo abordó uno de los hermanos.

– Hey Draco, ¿Quería saber si te gustaría salir mañana a almorzar? ya sabes, como el otro día, yo…

– No Charlie, no creo que sea buena idea, tengo que rechazar tu oferta.

– Pero… – Vio como se rascaba con un dedo su mano izquierda y comenzaba a ponerse roja.

– Bueno supongo que no nos hará daño, pero ¿Solo unas horas de acuerdo? – Vio su gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Perfecto, Fred me paso tu dirección, pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las 12:30pm.

– Muy bien, te veré mañana – Draco solo suspiro, vio a lo lejos un árbol, se le quedó viendo unos segundos y alguien lo tomó del brazo.

– Draco, qué bueno que te alcance antes de que te fueras, quería invitarte a cenar ¿Quizás... mañana?

– Yo… no creo poder ir a cenar ¿Qué tal solo un paseo?

– Perfecto, después de comer ¿Conoces el parque cerca del ministerio?

– Si, si lo conozco.

– Entonces te veo en la fuente, podemos dar un paseo ahí.

– Bien.

– Bien, nos vemos mañana Draco.

– Adiós Percy.

* * *

Al siguiente día Draco estaba encantado, cuando salía con Charly siempre le hablaba sobre los dragones, le contaba los accidentes que tenía con ellos, los diferentes tratos que tenían que tener, según su raza, su edad, tamaño, incluso hasta el tipo de color de sus escamas. Draco esperaba tener y conservar esta amistad para cuando el efecto de los Brownies terminará. Después de almorzar caminaron hasta el departamento y cuando estaban en la puerta Charlie se acercó y lo beso, Draco no quería corresponder, pero se sentía tan bien, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro, sabía que estaba mal, Charly paso su lengua por los otros labios, Draco se separó.

– Te veré luego Dragoncito – tocó con su dedo la nariz de este y se fue.

Draco se quedó un poco distante, sabía que lo que acaba de pasar había estado mal, pero se había sentido tan bien, definitivamente no tendría que volver a pasar ni con él ni con alguien más, tenía que comenzar a poner sus límites. Se puso a corregir algunas notas de las fórmulas que tenía que llegar a elaborar para cuando las vacaciones que le asignaron terminaran. Ya casi era hora de su… ¿cita? No se le podía llamar cita… entonces… su reunión con Percy, ya era hora de ir y aunque le hubiera gustado llegar tarde, él tenía modales.

Llego puntual y Percy ya lo estaba esperando sentado en la fuente. Se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a hablar sobre el libro que le había obsequiado, las nuevas normas y leyes que se implementan para cuando las pociones se exportan e importan, al principio la plática había estado un poco monótona, pero conforme Percy le hablaba de las nuevas modificaciones incluso para las criaturas mágicas, se interesaba más por los temas que iba hablando, dijo que el Ministro Shacklebolt planeaba acudir a un simposio en Alemania y que lo llevaría a él como su asistente lo cual representaba una gran emoción para su carrera, conocer Alemania sonaba bastante interesante, Draco podía ver la ilusión de lo que este viaje representaba para él, no sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a caminar, Percy movía sus manos de manera graciosa mientras hablaba sobre los lugares que le gustaría visitar durante su estancia en Alemania. Después de un rato vio a lo lejos a un pelirrojo…

– Hola chicos, vaya no sabía que estarían juntos hoy.

– Solo es un paseo.

– Aunque a mi me gustaría que fuera algo más – Percy vio a Draco de manera sugerente.

– Y tú Bill ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿También un paseo?

– Si, en realidad supe que Percy saldría hoy, así que vine a ver con quien.

– Bueno no tenemos que…

– ¡Hey! Pero si es…

– … nuestro rubio favorito y nuestros hermanos no tan favoritos.

– Aunque Bill tiene el segundo lugar.

– Eso es cierto George – _"¿Cómo es que dicen las chicas? ¿Se me juntaron los hombres?"_ Iba pensando en todo ello mientras veía a los pelirrojos peleando, si no fuera porque estaban hechizados, sería bastante gracioso _"¿Eso era otra cabeza roja?"_

– Draco, al fin te encuentro, olvidaste la bufanda que me diste – _"Definitivamente todos estaban juntos"_

– Charly muchas gracias. Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que yo me vaya a casa.

– Yo te acompaño – dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo y luego solo se podía escuchar…

– Yo acompañaré a Draco.

– Yo lo acompañaré.

– ¿Quién te crees tú?

– Soy el mayor.

– Pues yo soy más guapo.

– Tú y yo somos idénticos.

– Si, pero yo tengo más carisma.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues yo bese a Draco en la mejilla.

– ¡Ja! Muy gracioso yo lo bese en la boca – Todos se quedaron en silencio y Draco temió que se matarán.

– ¡¿Quién quiere un cupón que diga "Válido para cualquier cosa para hacer con Draco"?! – Volvieron a prestar atención a Draco

–¡Yo quiero! – Otra vez, cinco voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

– Perfecto pero para que se los haga válido tienen que prometerme que no se pelearán entre ustedes a causa mía, no, no deben pelear entre ustedes bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– ¡Hecho!

– De acuerdo, prometo darle uno a cada uno, pero ahora tengo un compromiso y debo irme – Se desapareció a la casa de su padrino, esto ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Mientras tanto cinco pelirrojos se quedaron abandonados en medio del parque.

– ARRUINARON MI CITA.

– ¿Tu cita? ¡Por favor! Draco no se fijaría en ti ni aunque fueras el ministro de magia – dijo Charlie.

– Aunque, eso no lo podemos asegurar, Draco antes era muy clasista y le preocupaba mucho su status – Dijo George.

– Draco ha cambiado, ya no es el niño berrinchudo de antes – Ese había sido Bill.

– ¡Hey! Esto no puede seguir así, fue una bajeza que llegaran a mi cita.

– Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías una cita, fui a buscar a Draco porque me prestó su bufanda y vine a devolverla, pensé que había ido a dar un paseo y sencillamente decidí buscarlo.

– Lo que sea, todos los demás si vinieron a propósito.

– Percy tiene razón, debemos ser maduros y responsables.

– Ni siquiera podemos repartirnos chocolates equitativamente.

– George ya no somos niños, debemos ser perfectamente capaces de poder luchar justamente por un hombre.

– Bill tiene razón, de cualquier manera voy ganando yo ya le di un beso.

– Entonces voy en segundo lugar le di un beso en la mejilla

– Sigo en primer lugar, me abrazó después de que me puso su bufanda.

– ¿Y por qué demonios tenías su bufanda?

– Tenía frío en mi cuello, o al menos eso fue lo que le dije – dijo mientras veía a todos levantando la barbilla.

– ¡Basta! Me deben una.

– Bien, pondré orden. Charlie está en primer lugar, le sigue George y Percy está al final. Dejaremos que Draco decida con quien quiere salir la próxima vez y no sabotearemos la cita de otro llegando de sorpresa ¿Están de acuerdo?

– Me parece justo – dijeron ambos gemelos.

– Bien no me importa, de cualquier manera voy ganando y ganaré.

– La próxima salida debería ser mía, sabotearon mi salida.

– De acuerdo, mañana vuelve a salir con él – todos los demás se quejaron – pero en cuanto terminen su cita, todo debe ser con respeto.

– HECHO – dijeron todos chocando las manos al centro.

Mientras tanto Draco se daba de topes en la mesa de Severus, este le había dicho que su fórmula era infalible, podían crear un antídoto en tres meses pero para ese tiempo los efectos ya habrían pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien despistada dejando pasar el día viernes, ¿Pero que tal esta la actualización del Fictober? xD Les invito a darse una vuelta, intento sacar puras parejas pero ya me quede sin repertorio. Aún así ha sido súper divertido.
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren. Déjenme sus comentarios.


	6. "Bye Bye"

_Viernes 27 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Draco ya no sabía qué hacer, había recibido innumerables lechuzas de los Weasley invitándolo a salir, y una de Ron, pidiéndole que no fuera tan duro con sus hermanos. La noche anterior había tenido a Ron y a Harry en su casa...

_Flash Back_

– _¿Entonces no hay ningún antídoto?_

– _No, lo consulte con Severus toda la tarde, es el mejor en pociones._

– _Bueno en realidad si hay una cura, pero se tardarían tres meses ¿verdad Draco?_

– _Si, pero para ese tiempo los efectos ya habrán terminado._

– _Lo siento tanto Draco, pero ve el lado bueno, al menos son personas buenas._

– _Ese es el problema Harry, son personas buenas que no tendrían que estar pasando por esto._

– _Bueno sí, pero... no sé cómo animarte._

– _No puedes animarme._

– _¿Tanta pena te da salir con mis hermanos? – Ron ya comenzaba a enojarse._

– _Por supuesto que no me da pena salir con ellos, son muy divertidos, interesantes, el problema es eso, son demasiado buenos, y no quiero que me terminen odiando._

– _Ellos no te odiarían, yo no lo hice, me explicaste el problema._

– _Si eso si, en todo caso terminaran molestos contigo por darles comida encontrada en la calle._

– _No la encontré en la calle, y no creas que no lo he pensado, me van a matar._

– _Bueno en lo que pueda ayudarte sabes que cuentas conmigo Draco._

– _Señor Potter fiel a su casa._

– _¿Seguirás con eso?_

– _Hasta que me muera Harry – dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio – Agradezco mucho que me ofrezcas tu ayuda. No podre deslindarme de ellos hasta que los efectos terminen. Saque cálculos de todas las posibilidades y en el peor de los casos tendría que afrontar a uno solo por dos semanas y a todos en una semana... bueno algo así, los cálculos son demasiado raros._

– _Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero como te dije, en casa nadie cuenta la comida, a excepción de Ginny, pero ella no estaba esa noche y solo cuenta su propia comida._

– _Qué bueno que no estaba, no se como podría lidiar con ella._

– _Da miedo._

– _Da miedo._

– _Da miedo._

_Dijeron los tres y comenzaron a reír._

_Fin Flash Back_

Percy había escrito a Draco, le pedía con urgencia una cena para ese mismo día; sabia que si rechazaba podría llegar a lastimarse, y por eso escribió una nota rápida diciendo que lo veía en su casa, ya estaba un poco arto de salir, se había convertido en un hombre de casa, sus padres siempre lo sacaban en vacaciones, iban de visita a tantos lados y con tanta familia que ya se sentía abrumado.

Unas horas después y de haber pedido prestado unos cuantos elfos de sus padres, mientras ellos se encargaban de la cena, el aseo y todos los detalles, él se fue a arreglar a su cuarto. Dio la hora en la que Percy tenia que llegar, así que espero pacientemente en la sala, no sabía para que se arreglaba, ese cariño no era algo real, pero Percy era bastante interesante, su trabajo le apasionaba tanto que te metía las ganas de meterte a estudiar unas cuantas leyes.

_*Ding Dong*_

– Hola Draco, buenas noches, espero no haber llegado tan temprano.

– Para nada, llegaste muy puntual, pasa por favor – ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

– No sabía que vino traer, así que traje uno blanco.

– Es buena cosecha, no te preocupes nos servirá – Draco llamó a un elfo y le dio la botella, para cuando se volteo Percy ya estaba sobre él besándolo, Draco sabia que corresponderle estaba mal, era como si cometiera un violación, pero por Merlín, besaba aun mejor que Charlie. Percy se puso completamente sobre Draco, lo besaba y acariciaba, Draco solo tenia sus manos en sus hombros, no podía pasarse de eso, Percy iba desfajándolo y metió su mano por su camisa, él otro brinco puesto que tenía las manos frías y fue ahí que decidió no continuar.

– Percy, para, no es correcto.

– Si lo es, tu me gustas y yo a ti.

– Bueno... pero debemos cenar, encargue a los elfos comida muy rica, no querrás desairarme, ¿verdad? – Percy paro en el cuello del otro.

– No, por supuesto que no, lo siento mucho.

– No te preocupes, vamos a cenar – Ambos se pusieron de pie y Draco lo condujo a la cocina/comedor sirvió el mismo la cena, para mantenerse ocupado, sirvió el vino y comenzó a preguntarle para cuando tenia previsto su viaje con el ministro.

– Bueno al parecer será a finales de enero, ya esta previsto así desde hace unos dos meses.

– Me alegro por eso, supongo que deberé extrañarte ¿no?

– Espero que así sea, yo te extrañaré ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

– Seria maravilloso, lo voy a pensar, no puedo tomarme días, así como así ¿Sabes? – Percy comenzó a reír y solo se le quedo viendo, son esa mirada dulce.

– ¿Te gustaría un poco de pastel de fresas? este lo cocine yo y... – Percy comenzó a cambiar su mirada a una, ida, luego al desconcierto y finalmente miro a todos lados.

– ¿Draco? Creo... creo que me siento mal – el mencionado ya conocía esa mirada, ya la había visto una vez.

– Ven recuestate en el sofá – Lo guio hasta allí – ¿Quieres una compresa fría? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

– Si a ambas y si por favor a la compresa – Draco fue a la cocina, saco hielos y le llevo el trapo húmedo con estos.

– Aquí tienes – Draco se sentó en la mesa de centro de la sala, paso un rato, mientras a Percy se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza con lo frio de la compresa – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Perdido, he pensado mucho en ti y ahora ya no, a pesar de que estas frente a mí.

– Lo sé, lo siento, debo contarte algunas cosas – Draco comenzó a relatar todo sobre los brownies, como se perdieron, cuando se los comieron y cada detalle – Hace un rato tu y yo...

– Si, recuerdo todo, no te preocupes, si dices que pude haberme hecho daño, lo mejor era que no me trataras tan frio, aunque es un poco raro ¿sabes?

– ¿Raro? ¿Solo eso? – Percy le dio una gran sonrisa.

– Si es raro, porque soy heterosexual, y te di mi primer beso homosexual – Draco estaba entre desconcertado, perdido y comenzó a reír.

– Oh por Merlín, lo siento mucho Percy – Este rio también con él.

– No te preocupes, no pasa nada, besas bien.

– Tú igual ¿Podrías contestar algo? Bueno, algunas cosas.

– Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo percy aun con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes cuantos brownies se comieron? Se me hace extraño que Ron comiera tan pocos dado que a él fue al primero al que se le paso el efecto y... – Percy comenzó a reír de nuevo.

– ¿Crees que Ron es el que más come? – el otro asintió – Ron es el que menos come de todos, exceptuando a Ginny, todos comemos mucho, pero bueno tú solo lo veías en la escuela, y en casa siempre le ganamos las raciones, pero no, lo siento, esa noche estábamos hablando tan animadamente, hace meses que no nos veíamos todos, no me di cuenta cuanto comió cada quien y graciosamente Ron fue el que se comió el ultimo, entonces ni por eso ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

– Solo para saber quién seguiría.

– No te libraras tan fácilmente de nosotros, estoy seguro de que Ron ya te dijo que no te odiaríamos ¿no? – Otro asentimiento – Tranquilo, ni siquiera yo que soy hetero me molesté, es más me encantaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, estos días te he conocido bastante y me alegra mucho tu compañía.

– Gracias, a mí también me alegra tu compañía

– Bueno, ya me siento mejor, creo que recordar que alguien tiene pastel de fresas(1).

– Si, volvamos a la cocina.

– Hombre tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo ya no estoy hechizado, sigo siendo el mismo, y en lugar de estar enamorado solo siento afecto fraternal por ti – Percy abrazo a Draco, el cual se encontraba bastante tensó, pero con el abrazo se sintió mejor y más tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es cortito, pero era lo que tenía en la cabeza y no me gusta forzar las cosas.
> 
> (1)A veces me gusta escribir sobre comida de fresas, solo porque soy alérgica y me doy el lujo de comer algunas en mi pastel de cumpleaños.
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren. Déjenme sus comentarios.


	7. "Día tranquilo ¿En serio?"

_Sábado 28 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Para librarse un rato de los Weasley, Harry había decidido invitarlo a almorzar con su familia. Draco había aceptado de inmediato, ya que así tendría una buena razón para no verlos, porque al parecer la pócima sabía cuándo él mentía, podía irse tranquilo, sabiendo que no se iban a lastimar o provocar algún daño.

Al llegar con los Potter, fue recibido con gritos y regaños, pero no para él. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón mientras todos (James, Lily y Severus) discutían con Dorian, el primero vio cuando llegó.

– Hola Draco, quería que estuvieras tranquilo, disculpa, esto es un caos – lo guio a la cocina.

– No te preocupes ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– Nada, Dorian (1) quiere tomarse un año libre para viajar, papá no está de acuerdo, mamá tampoco, pero intenta entenderlo y Severus está completamente en desacuerdo.

– ¿Y tú?

– Me gustaría apoyarlo, yo no tomé buenas decisiones en su tiempo.

– Wo, espera, ¿No eres feliz siendo auror?

– Me gusta mi trabajo y estoy conforme, pero creo que sería feliz en otro lado, creí que haría felices a mi papá y a Sirius.

– Pero tú no eres feliz.

– No mucho, lo que sea, esto no se trata de mi ahora.

– Tú y yo hablaremos después, Potter. Porque…

– BIEN, ENTONCES NO COMERÉ, ¡ME LARGO A MI HABITACIÓN! – Todos fueron entrando a la cocina donde seguían de pie.

– Draco, cielo, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, yo…

– No se preocupe ¿Dónde está Dorian?

– Se fue a su habitación.

– ¿Puedo hablar con él? – Después de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza, fue a subir las escaleras y tocó la puerta.

– ¡LARGO!

– Dorian, soy Draco ¿Puedo pasar? – Silencio – Lo tomaré cómo un si – Draco se sentó en la cama junto a él – Así que… ¿Quieres irte de mochilazo?

– ¿Enserio es tan malo?

– Primero responde ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

– No estoy seguro a que quiero dedicarme cuando salga de Hogwarts y ya solo falta medio año, ya soy mayor, puedo tomar mis decisiones.

– En eso tienes razón, pero aún dependes de tus padres, no puedes simplemente tomar ese dinero que aún no te pertenece y simplemente viajar por el mundo.

– Bueno tienes un punto, pero mis amigos…

– ¡Ah! Esto se trata de irte con tus amigos.

– No, bueno planeábamos encontrarnos en algún punto, pero…

– Si puedes tomar tus decisiones, no deberías influenciarte de tus amigos.

– Harry no es feliz con su profesión.

– Lo sé, me acabo de enterar. Deja de pensar en los demás, piensa en tus recursos, ¿Ya tienes permisos para usar trasladores? Esos se conceden a los 18, internacionalmente a los 20(2) ¿Tienes permiso para aparecerte? Aunque no sepas que vas a estudiar, tienes que sacar los mejores éxtasis y tu permiso de aparición, ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? ¿O planeas sólo ir a lugares donde se hable inglés? Porqué hay lugares donde existen acentos diferentes, palabras que aquí significan algo y allá otra cosa, o simples expresiones, ¿Has estado en un duelo? No escolar, uno de verdad. En caso de emergencia ¿Sabes que pociones tomar cuando estés enfermo?...

– Entendí, tú tampoco estás de acuerdo.

– No pongas palabras en mi boca, me aseguro de que estés bien. Estoy de acuerdo en que tomes tu tiempo para decidir que estudiar, pero no a que te aventures por el mundo sin siquiera saber cocinar un simple huevo.

– Se hacer pasta.

– ¿Y comerás pasta por un año? En fin, piensa en lo que dije, no pienses en tu familia, ni en tus amigos. Esta es una decisión tuya, de tu vida y de nadie más.

– Si, entiendo, gracias Draco, siempre me ayudan tus palabras.

– Lo se, soy el mejor – Se quedaron hablando un rato más, Draco lo asesoraba de diferentes carreras en el mundo mágico. Hasta que escucharon la chimenea y decidieron bajar.

– ¡Hola, tío Draco!

– Mi niño Teddy, que grande estas – Draco lo cargo.

Teddy ya tenía cuatro años y medio. Remus se había mantenido solo, por su licantropía se había cerrado las puertas al amor, trabajaba como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, hasta que cierta aurora, torpe y con la capacidad de transformarse en lo que sea, había entrado a su vida, hasta aferrarse y quedarse ahí.

Después de eso el almuerzo había sido tranquilo.

– Creo que tomé una decisión, haré caso al consejo de Draco, no me iré por el mundo, pero si quiero un año libre, para poder decidir a lo que me quiero dedicar, me gustaría estar de aprendiz con diferentes personas, hasta encontrar mi camino – Después, secretamente todos agradecieron al mencionado, sobre todo Severus, sus dos ahijados habían crecido prácticamente juntos, Severus los tenía a su cargo muchas veces y Dorian veía a Draco como un modelo a seguir.

Cuando estaban todos por irse Draco pidió a Teddy para toda la tarde y se lo llevó al parque de juegos, luego a comprar helado y chocolates, el pobre niño terminó sobrecargado de azúcar y así se los llevó a los Lupin.

–Lo siento fue demasiada azúcar.

– No te preocupes primo, una vez al año no le hará mal.

– Bueno, me despido.

– Quédate a cenar – Draco se quedó y aprovechó para jugar con Teddy, logrando bajar un poco su pila recargada, se fue hasta que esté se durmió.

Al siguiente día, fue una mañana tranquila hasta que a la hora del almuerzo cierto pelirrojo llegó con comida. Draco no pudo rechazar y platicaron, luego pasaron a la sala y sirvió el helado que había sobrado del día anterior, así que le contó sobre cómo había entregado a un niño lleno de azúcar, ya habían pasado un par de horas entre risas.

– Lo juro, se montó en el dragón y antes de siquiera pensar en agarrarse, el dragón hecho a volar y el pobre chico terminó volando y cayendo – Habían echado tremenda carcajada.

_*Ding dong*_

– Lo siento, iré a abrir – Fue a abrir la puerta – Oh hola, Fred.

– Hola Draco, venía a invitarte a salir al cine y luego a comer ¿Qué dices?

– Yo…

– ¡Qué demonios Fred!

– Charlie…

– Acordamos no interferir en la cita de otro.

– ¿Acordamos? – dijo Draco, pero lo ignoraron.

– Viniste a almorzar con Draco, pensé que ya habían terminado – No se supo en qué momento, terminaron a mitad de sala discutiendo.

– Chicos dejen de pelar.

– Este tramposo que…

– Tú fuiste quien…

Miradas perdidas… Vista a todos lados… y parpadeos confundidos.

– Demonios…

–...mi cabeza.

– Demonios, recuéstense en los sillones, iré por compresas frías – Cuando Draco volvió a la sala, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, les puso una en la frente a cada uno y espero... – ¿Se sienten un poco mejor? – Cuando afirmaron que sí, volvió a contar la misma historia: Brownies, amortentia, Ron tomando comida extraña, quienes ya no estaban con el efecto, etcétera, etcétera – Lo siento mucho chicos.

Ambos se habían sentado.

– No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

– Si, no estamos molestos contigo, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! – la ropa colorida de Fred comenzó a transfigurarse en un aburrido y elegante traje gris, con corbata a juego – Mataré a Percy.

– También te lo aplicó a ti.

– Yo no veo nada raro en ti.

– Porque un rato después, mi ropa interior desapareció y en su lugar apareció una tanga, aunque mis calcetines no volvieron.

– ¿Alguien puede explicarme?

– Cuando salí esta mañana vi a Percy hacer un movimiento con la varita.

– Si, lo mismo vi yo.

– Acordamos no volver a llegar a la cita de otro, pero al parecer, no acordamos jugar cien por ciento limpio.

– Ok, bueno, nuevamente les pido una disculpa yo…

– Ey, no pasa nada, no te sobrepasaste con nosotros, ni siquiera con Percy, por cierto ¿ya sabias que era heterosexual?

– No Charlie, recién cuando se terminó el efecto me lo dijo, aunque debo decir que es el que más se ha sobrepasado.

– ¡Wo! Detalles sucios.

– Fred no te diré nada.

– En fin, si me disculpan tengo que ir a matar a mi hermano y meterle una tanga en la boca a otro – Draco hizo una cara de asco – ¿Sigue en pie lo del martes no? Antes de que te vayas con tus padres.

– Pero…

– Si te hace sentir incómodo podemos invitar a Harry y a Luna, ayer vino a almorzar con nosotros.

– Claro está bien.

– Perfecto.

– No mates a Ron, todos nos vengaremos juntos.

– De acuerdo – Charlie terminó saliendo.

– ¿No te irás con él?

– ¿Porqué? Vamos a ir al cine y a comer, ¿o ya no somos amigos Draco? – Fred puso una carita triste lo que provocó que a Draco se le quitará toda tensión.

– Si, somos amigos.

– ¡PERFECTO! Gracias a Merlín ya no tengo el efecto, mi "yo enamorado" iba a llevarte a ver una comedia romántica… ¿Terror?

– Si, ya me hace falta, gracias, Fred.

– No seguirás agradeciendo después de la película, vámonos.

Esa misma noche Draco escribió a Percy pidiendo una explicación a la broma con la ropa de sus hermanos, solo recibió una corta contestación.

_Enamorado o no, todos me la debían, tenía que vengarme, me subestiman porque soy el más serio de todos, pero puedo ser peor que los gemelos. No lo olvides._

_Percy I. Weasley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Dorian, es completamente un personaje mío.  
> (2) Datos sacados de mi cabeza.
> 
> ¿Qué tal este capítulo extra? ¿A qué no se esperaban dos caídos de golpe? No se preocupen el viernes seguirá habiendo capítulo.  
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.


	8. "Luna Parte I"

_Lunes_ _30 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Ya no iba a ver a nadie hoy, en la lista solo quedaban Bill y George _"¿Como iba a vivir Fred con un gemelo enamorado?"_

Draco ese día tenia que volver al trabajo, para arreglar algunos pendientes, seguir mandando a sus aprendices y bueno librarse de los Weasley, ellos (por buena fuente de Ron) no irían a trabajar, su madre los tendría limpiando toda la casa, para recibir el año nuevo con una casa limpia, Ginny había llegado ayer.

– Hey hola, Draco – _"Demonios, Déjà vu"_

– Ahhh hola Weasley ¿Cómo estás?

– Muy bien gracias, llamame Ginny, al parecer ya nombras por su nombre a todos mis hermanos – Draco comenzó a sudar frio.

– Creí que tu madre los tendría a todos limpiando la casa.

– Oh bueno, yo me libre porque le dije que necesitaba hacer un tramite urgente en el ministerio.

– ¿Y eso es cierto?

– Claro que lo es, debo renovar mi pasaporte de trabajo. Por cierto, me entere también que pasaste la navidad en mi casa.

– Si George me invito, yo la iba a pasar solo por gusto propio... ¿Tú como la pasaste?

– Uff una noche loca en un bar con todo el equipo y chicos sexys, ya sabes lo usual después de una victoria, aunque en esos momentos no había victorias.

– Suena divertido.

– Lo es, en fin. Vengo a saber si la historia es cierta.

– ¿Cuál historia?

– Ya sabes, amortentia, pastelitos de chocolate, Ron tomando y dando comida que no es suya... ¿Qué me falta?... Oh si, mis seis hermanos enamorados de ti.

– Yo... no fue mi culpa, intente recuperarlos – Draco ya comenzaba a tartamudear, Ginny era terrorífica cuando se trataba de los suyos – Si hubiera sabido.

– Tranquilo, no te estoy echando la culpa, solo quiero saber si los tratas bien.

– Si, lo hago, trato de respetarlos en lo mayor posible, nunca me propasaría con ellos, bajo estas circunstancias.

– Te creo Draco, no debes temerme, se lo buena persona que eres... por Luna, solo quería asegurarme ¿de acuerdo?

– Si lo comprendo, gracias por confiar en mí.

– No es nada, ahora ¿con quien tienes cita? – sonrió burlona.

– Por ahora con nadie, hablando de Luna, Charlie, mmm... aún enamorado, me invito a la feria, cuando se le paso el efecto dijo que le gustaba mi amistad, así que ese plan sigue en pie, pero invitamos a Harry, Luna y a mi amigo Theodore ¿Te gustaría ir?

– No gracias, tengo planes para estos día, que tal si cuando se pasen los efectos de los pastelitos salimos todos, ya sabes, para quitar completamente tensiones, los que ya no están enamorados, me dijeron que te sientes culpable, no deberías sentirte así, fue un accidente.

– Lo sé, de hecho, cuando Blaise regrese de su viaje le cortare las bolas – Provoco que Ginny comenzara a reír, entraron juntos al ministerio y se despidieron.

Draco tuvo una mañana tranquila, fue a almorzar solo y de verdad sintió alivio, explotaron tres calderos de sus aprendices y los puso a lavarlos a mano, mientras recitaban lo que habían hecho mal. Se fue a su casa e iba a pedir algo de comer cuando tocaron a su puerta _"había sido demasiado bueno para ser real"_

– Hola Bill ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Hola, me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar conmigo, abrieron un buen restaurante en el barrio muggle.

– No quiero salir – Vio como se rascaba furiosamente sus manos – pero ¿Qué dices si cenamos en mi casa? ¿Sabes cocinar?

– Si, aprendí algunos platillos en Egipto, rompiendo maldiciones, en fin ¿Vamos a comprar las cosa entonces?

– Claro, deja tomo mi abrigo.

Ambos fueron al supermercado, Bill comenzó a tomar bastantes ingredientes extraños, Draco solo lo seguía con un carrito de súper, siempre preguntando porque los carritos son de reja como si quisieran encarcelar a la comida, preguntaba que tanto echaba en el carrito, para que servía cada cosa, etcétera, etcétera, solo recibía una sencilla respuesta.

– Ya lo veras, pequeño – tocando su nariz.

Bill prácticamente se había adueñado de la cocina, comenzó a hervir un montón de cosas, iba partiendo y separando otras, lavaba otras, comenzó a sacar un montón de recipientes, Draco solo lo miraba fascinado, movía con su varita un montón de trastos, se sentía como si lo viera danzando por toda su pequeña cocina, cuando por fin termino le sonrió.

– Todo esta listo, vamos a cenar en tu sala.

– ¿Por qué en mi sala?

– Siempre me tenían comiendo en una mesa baja, de rodillas, para mi es especial, me hace recordar esos buenos tiempos. Vamos, ve a sentarte y yo llevare todo, te comeré... ¡NO! te serviré, ammm... ve a sentarte.

– De acuerdo – Draco quito las cosas de la mesa y las puso apiladas en una esquina, Bill trajo todo flotando sobre un mantel, un mantel que nunca había visto.

– ¿De dónde sacaste ese mantel?

– Oh bueno, fue un regalo, lo traigo encogido siempre en mi bolsillo, para traerlo siempre, solo lo devolví a su tamaño original.

Draco se sentía un poco incomodo, Bill no compartía estas cosas por voluntad propia, pero lo iba a disfrutar y cuando se pasara el efecto se lo explicaría todo, ojalá el efecto no pasara tan pronto, los últimos habían pasado demasiado cercanos, ya no quería tener que volver a repetir la historia.

– Bueno Draco, te lo presento. Estos son Ful Medames, son un desayuno vegano, no debería dártelo en la cena, pero enserio tenía ganas de comerlo, creeme son ricos, está hecho de habas cocidas con sabor a jugo de limón y ajo, servidas con aceite de oliva, perejil picado y tomates. Cuando me lo preparaban, lo hacían en una olla enterrada en las brasas, no encontré muchas habas en el supermercado, pero complementé con frijoles, lo que lo hace aun más rico. Estas bolitas son Dulces de Dátiles, son frutos, y tuve bastante suerte de encontrarlos aquí, se trituran los dátiles, además de las nueces, canela, y cardamomo, después se debe formar una masa, hacer bolitas pequeñas, estas se sumergen en miel ligeramente caliente y luego se cubren de almendras molidas, pero no sabia si eras alérgico, es una alergia recurrente (1) así que las sustituí por nueces, personalmente me gustan mucho más. Y como bebida tenemos karkadé o té de hibisco, es de color rojo y tiene un sabor similar al arándano, pero un poco más amargo, son flores secas, conocí a alguien de Latinoamérica y me dijo que en México se conocen como Jamaica.

– Wow Bill, has cocinado cosas que se ven maravillosamente deliciosas y no se ni por donde empezar, muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo – Bill se acercó con Draco.

– No tienes que agradecer mi querido pichón – lo tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo, Draco nuevamente y como todas las veces no quería corresponder, pero tenia que hacerlo y también tenia que pararlo, besar a Bill era tan rico, tan excitante, jugaba son su lengua por sus labios de manera deliciosa, Bill comenzó a poner su mano en el cuello y a bajar por su pecho dentro de la camisa de Draco, desabrocho algunos botones, este solo podía pasar saliva despacio, sus manos quedaban lo más rígidas que podía.

– Bill... tengo hambre...

– Oh yo también tengo hambre – Su estomago decidido salvarlo, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y gruño, fue patéticamente vergonzoso, pero lo salvó – Oh lo siento ¿desde a que hora no comes?

– Desde... desde el almuerzo.

– Comamos entonces – Draco suspiro aliviado, tenía que mantenerse alejado de Bill, no sabia lo que podría pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Si, su querida escritora también es alérgica a las almendras
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Yo me divertí bastante, existe una segunda parte.  
> Hoy no cayó ninguno, pero faltan dos, ya estamos casi en la recta final.  
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.


	9. "Luna II"

_Martes_ _31 de diciembre 2002_

* * *

Draco y Bill se habían quedado platicando, sentados en el suelo y recargados en el sofá, bebían vino y en algún momento, el primero se recargo en el hombro del segundo quedándose dormido, Bill se dio cuenta y lo tomo en brazos, lo recostó en el sofá de tres plazas. _"¿De dónde sacaré una manta? No puedo husmear por todos lados... lo mejor será ver si alguna viene…"_

– Accio manta... nada... Accio manta de Draco – Luego algo lo golpeó en la espalda y vio que era una cobija pequeña color verde claro, lo tapo con esta, le puso un hechizo, se fue a la cocina para limpiar todo el desastre y lavar los trastes, después quitó todos los hechizos y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaba el timbre y golpes en la puerta.

– No, no quiero despertar.

– ¡DRACO! ENANO RUBIO, ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!

Giro un poco y termino de cara en el suelo _"Mierda, con razón se escuchaban tan cerca los gritos"_

– ¡VOY! – _"Varita... varita..."_ la vio en la mesa de centro de la sala con una nota.

_Buenos días Draco, espero durmieras bien en el sofá, no quise llevarte a tu habitación porque no quería husmear por tu departamento. Limpie todo en tu cocina y me fui en cuanto termine, sé que tienes planes para hoy._

_Entonces supongo que nos veremos hasta el próximo año. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._

_Con cariño Bill._

– ¿Estás despierto o no? – Draco lanzó un hechizo para abrir y se sentó en el sofá aun tapándose con su manta – ¿En serio Draco? ¿Aún tienes eso?

– Dejame tranquilo, es bonita y calientita.

– ¿Por qué estás dormido en el sofá?

– Me quedé dormido anoche. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu presencia tan temprano?

– Vine a desayunar contigo, no quería llegar soló a la feria, aún no sé cómo acepté ir.

– Porque eres una esponja de aprendizaje y te gusta aprender.

– Si, sí. ¿Desayunamos? ¿O su majestad tiene algo que hacer?

– No, vamos a desayunar, unos panqueques, tocino, huevos y café, necesito despertar completamente. Así que en lo que haces todo eso, yo iré a tomar una ducha.

– Muy gracioso, muévete.

– Si ya voy Theo, sigues sin ser divertido.

Ambos se dispusieron a preparar su desayuno y cuando terminaron, Draco fue a prepararse en lo que Theo llamaba secretamente a su elfo para que hiciera la limpieza por él, y como Draco aun no salía ni del baño, le ordenó al elfo que limpiara también la estancia, fue cuando este le entregó a Theo, la nota que Bill le había dejado a Draco. _"¿Bill? Me suena ese nombre, es diminutivo de William… William Weasley, vaya vaya Draco ¿Ahora sales con Weasleys?"_

– Listo, vámonos.

– ¿Desde cuando sales con un Weasley?

– No salgo con ninguno.

– Esta carta dice otra cosa – Dijo mostrándole la carta, rápidamente Draco se la arrebato.

– No es nada, solo vámonos – Se encaminaron a la salida para desaparecerse.

– Creo recordar que saldremos con otro Weasley ¿No?

– Solo... callate.

* * *

Al llegar a la feria, ya estaba Harry, Charlie y Luna platicando animadamente.

– Hey Draco, al fin llegan.

– Buen día Harry.

– Dorian pregunto por ti, me dijo que si irías este año nuevo a casa.

– No, la pasare con mis padres en Francia, así que tendré que irme un poco temprano, mi traslador se va a las 10.

– Entonces démonos prisa, ¿Sabían que los nargles llegan en año nuevo a purificar el aura? Hola, soy Luna, estuve en Hogwarts solo que un año menor.

– Si te recuerdo la luna... – codazo de Draco – auch perdón – Susurro a este – Luna Lovegood ¿no?

– Así es, ven acompañame por unos algodones de azúcar para todos – Luna se llevó a Theo casi jalándolo.

– Lamento eso.

– Luna es muy distraída, jamás se daría cuenta cuando alguien la insulta.

– Se ve buena niña, bueno vayamos a jugar entonces – Dijo Charlie.

Luna se la pasaba jalando y arrastrando a todos: a los juegos de puesto, por comida, los juegos mecánicos; llevo a Theo por algodón de azúcar, a jugar tiro al blanco y lo llevo a dos juegos mecánicos; llevo a Harry por hot dogs, luego a pescar y ganaron un enorme patito de peluche, luego a las tazas giratorias; a Draco lo llevo por bebidas, por golosinas e hizo que viera una función de payasos en un pequeño teatro. Todos estaban agotados y Luna tenía aun la energía a todo lo que daba.

– Vamos chicos alguien tiene que acompañarme.

– Luna por favor ya es tarde, estamos hambrientos.

– Draco hemos comido muchas cosas deliciosas.

– Ha sido solo comida chatarra.

– Harry tiene razón, Luna vamos a cenar comida de verdad – Hasta Charlie, que entrenaba con Dragones, ya no daba un solo respiro más, Luna quería subir a la montaña rusa.

– Bien, vámonos – Esta comenzó a caminar directo a la salida con una carita triste, arrastrando consigo a su enorme pato de peluche, su bebida y un sombrero de vaquera en su cabeza que Charlie había ganado para ella.

– Vamos Luna, yo te acompañare.

– Genial – Brillo con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a dejarles sus cosas – cuídenme de esto – Draco termino con el sombrero de Vaquero en la cabeza, Theo con el patito y Harry con una bebida y una bolsa de dulces

– ¿De dónde demonios saco la bolsa de dulces? – dijo Draco a Harry.

– Ni idea.

– Bueno en cuanto ellos bajen, iremos a mi casa a cenar, yo ya no puedo con esta comida de muggles.

– A favor.

– A favor.

Cuando Luna había bajado se fue con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no fue el caso de Charlie que termino mareado y vomitando en un bote de basura, Harry fue a brindarle apoyo y Luna pidiéndole disculpas, tuvieron que caminar unas calles antes de aparecerse para que a Charlie no le volviera la sensación de mareo y vomito.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Theo, todos se dispusieron a ayudar a preparar la comida, a pesar de que todos los elfos estaban a punto de arrancarse las orejas. Cenaron tranquilamente, platicando todo lo que había pasado en el día y cuando fue el momento de irse.

– Chicos la pase muy bien el día de hoy, gracias por haberme invitado y espero que volvamos a salir. Theo ¿Dónde pasaras el año nuevo? Porque vives solo ¿Verdad?

– Si, yo la pasare dormido probablemente.

– ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no vas con Harry y su familia?

– Luna no puedes invitar a la gente a la casa de otros.

– No me molesta, vamos Theo, puedes venir conmigo.

– Bien... supongo...

– Bueno entonces supongo que ya me voy, debo pasar a mi casa por mi maleta. Nos vemos, Feliz año nuevo a todos – Draco paso a abrazar a todos, y se desapareció.

– Vamos Luna, pasare a dejarte a tu casa, aprovechando que vivimos cerca.

– ¡Claro! Feliz año nuevo – Beso en la mejilla y abrazo a Theo y Harry – Nos veremos el próximo año – Charlie la tomo de la mano, se despidió de los demás y se desaparecieron.

– Nos quedamos solos.

– Si.

– ¿Quieres un momento para prepararte? Debes querer bañarte, después de este día tan largo.

– Harry, no tienes que invitarme a tu casa solo porque Luna lo dijo.

– En parte si lo hago por eso, pero no completamente, tranquilo, te doy una hora, vendré por ti, yo también debo ir a preparme, siento que traigo soda en el cabello.

– Eso fue porque Luna se resbalo y te hecho helado.

– Con razón huele a chicle, bueno, una hora Theo.

– Bien, gracias, te veo en una hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, los que ya conocen mis historias se han dado cuenta que a veces tengo estos lapsos en los que me desaparezco, pero intento no hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque aunque escribo para mí, agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me siguen, a las que les gusta lo que hago, a los que me regalan sus comentarios, a todos los que me leen. LOS AMO.  
> Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, que es mañana.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.


	10. "Solo falta uno"

_Jueves 2 de enero 2003_

* * *

Bill estaba llegando a la cocina de la madriguera y vio que Fred estaba ahí intentando cocinar, movía la varita de un lado a otro mientras leía un libro de cocina, lo vio de manera desconcertada.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

– Pues nada, eso es lo que está pasando, mamá y papá salieron a desayunar temprano. Al parecer a papá le dieron unos cupones y la llevó a un restaurante sencillo. Ron se fue a trabajar a la oficina de aurores, George fue abrir la tienda de bromas, Percy estaba en la oficina encargándose de unos contratiempos, que están después de todas estas fiestas navideñas y todas estas fechas ¿y que nos falta? Bueno, pues tú te levantaste bastante tarde, oh no es cierto, Charlie fue a ver a Luna porque dijo que le iba a acompañar a comprar no sé qué cosas en el mundo muggle, y no quería ir sola, entonces sólo quedamos tú y yo. Y yo me quedé porque mamá me lo ordenó, dijo que tú eres un inepto para estar al cargo del desayuno.

Bill tomó a Fred de los hombros y lo agarró fuertemente del cuello, frotando su cabeza con un puño, mientras ambos reían, Fred se soltaba empujando al otro y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuaron haciendo huevos con tocino, prepararon pan tostado y se comenzó a calentar un poco de café, Bill fue por mermelada a la alacena y se sentaron los dos a desayunar. Era raro cuando en esa casa había silencio y tranquilidad, aún más porque era un día de descanso y sobre todo porque ninguno de ellos se había casado, siempre había bullicio. De repente Bill se quedó viendo a la nada, miró desconcertado todos lados y empezó a parpadear.

– Me duele la cabeza.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estuvo tan mal el desayuno? – intentó bromear Fred.

– No, no es eso, sólo que siento como si me hubieran levantado un hechizo.

Fred lo guio a la sala, ayudando a que se recostara en un sillón, hizo lo mismo que Draco había hecho por él hace varios días, le puso un paño húmedo en la frente y espero.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien, me siento agotado, siento como si estuviera viviendo otra vida, pero extrañamente me siento tranquilo.

– ¿Recuerdas algo con Draco Malfoy?

– Pues sí, las pocas veces que nos vimos, la discusión que tuvimos todos en el parque y cómo desapareció…

– Bueno, nos ha tocado a todos que Draco nos explique. Así que yo te voy a tener que explicar – Rápidamente explicó todo el procedimiento con los brownies, cómo habían caído en eso, como Ron les dio esa comida extraña y le dijo cómo uno a uno habían ido cayendo frente a Draco y cómo éste se había encargado de ellos.

– Demonios, creo que necesito hablar con él, pasaron algunas cosas.

– No creo que Draco sea de esas personas que se aprovechan de una situación así.

– No, todo lo contrario, los efectos me hicieron que me sobrepasara un poco con él.

– Bueno, entonces creo que será mejor que yo le escriba una carta, avisando de la situación y vemos si te recibe, así que mejor ve a hacer las cosas que tengas que hacer y yo le escribiré, esperando a que responda.

– Vale – Fred entonces se dispuso a escribir la carta a Draco diciendo, que a Bill se le habían pasado los efectos y que este quería hablar con él para que le aclarara algunas las dudas que tenía.

* * *

Draco no había respondido, si no hasta el siguiente día.

_Querido Fred_

_Espero tuvieran un recibimiento de año favorable, no se cuando enviaste la carta, acabo de llegar a mi departamento. Dame unas horas para descansar del viaje del traslador, podría recibir a Bill a la hora del té, lo tomo a las 5 de la tarde, así podríamos hablar tranquilamente y le daría tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Nos vemos luego._

_DM._

Fred le dio el recado a Bill a las 2 de la tarde, este se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde, se fue a bañar y a arreglarse, por suerte no se encontraba nadie en casa, o eso creía él.

– No había visto modales tan notables Bill, se supone que irás a hablar, no a una cita.

– Si, pero estoy nervioso.

– ¿Quisiste violar a Draco y por eso los nervios? O acaso… ¡Oh Merlín! ¡SI TE LO TIRASTE!

– Por supuesto que no Fred, solo que… ¿Sabes? No te incumbe, ya me voy.

– Suerte en tu cita – Salió por la puerta para llegar a la zona de desaparición.

Draco lo recibió muy amable y cordial, lo invitó a tomar el té en la sala, normalmente lo tomaba en la terraza y aunque podía poner una protección de magia contra el viento, no le apetecía salir.

Comenzaron con una plática sencilla sobre su respectiva celebración de fin de año, hasta que durante unos segundos hubo silencio.

– Ya me explico Fred un poco de cómo surgió todo esto de los brownies y aunque a pesar de que fue culpa de los efectos de la poción, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó la última noche que estuvimos juntos…

– No te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada, yo se que fue la culpa de esos efectos; y yo sé, mejor que nadie, todo lo que iba a provocar ese dichoso postre. Además no es algo que me desagrade, pero tampoco me iba o me voy a aprovechar de la situación.

– Lo entiendo, lo que ya no me dijo Fred, fue a quienes les queda aún los efectos, solo dijo que a algunos ya se les había pasado.

– Bueno en teoría al único al que le quedan los efectos es a George, no puedes decirle nada quizás reaccione mal o llegue a lastimarse. Primero acabaron en Ron, luego Percy y al mismo tiempo fueron Charlie y Fred, ahora tú, solo queda George.

– Entiendo… bueno… entonces… ¿He sido el único que te ha besado… o tocado?

– No, en realidad no, me sorprendió un poco que Percy me besara y luego me dijera que es heterosexual, quedé bastante frio – Bill se rio.

– Si de hecho, no se si ya te lo han dicho los demás, pero Ron y Percy son heterosexuales; Charlie, Fred y yo somos bisexuales y George es gay, Ginny es más heteroflexible – ahora fue turno de Draco de reírse.

– Bueno es un dato bueno para saberlo, lo que me sorprende es que los gemelos tengan una orientación sexual diferente, uno pensaría que son iguales y sus acciones también.

– La mayoría del tiempo si son siempre iguales, actúan como una copia, pero tienen sus detalles.

– Son agradables y muy divertidos, cada uno, claro, pero juntos son una bomba. Recuerdo mucho sus locuras en Hogwarts.

– Si, puedo imaginarlo. Es agradable estar contigo y no me arrepiento del tiempo juntos, logre conocerte y espero podamos seguir en contacto.

– Claro, todos me han dicho lo mismo y espero que sí.

– Bueno, ¿Qué dices si vamos a jugar boliche?

– ¿Boliche? ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un juego muggle, es divertido y me han dicho que eres bastante competitivo ¡Te gustará!

– Bueno, ¿Cómo debo vestir?

– Sencillo… Mmm tienes una lechuza en la ventana – Draco fue a ver y leyó la carta.

– Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, George quiere que nos veamos hoy para pasear por el parque y luego a cenar, y como ya te dije no puedo rechazarlos.

– No te preocupes, será otro día, seguimos como amigos ¿No?

– Claro, gracias.

– No es nada Draco, me voy para que puedas escribirle – Bill le dio un abrazo y se fue por la puerta, Draco se quedó solo, se sentía aliviado aunque en parte se sentía algo vacío, las pláticas eran muy reconfortantes, le escribió una rápida respuesta a George, luego fue a tomar otra ducha y se preparó para salir nuevamente.

Después de la ducha se sentía más tranquilo, más liviano, George llegó con él muy alegre y animado, fueron a caminar a un parque cercano, el cual tenía un tema de Navidad/Año nuevo, encendía varias luces en fuentes y arbustos, este último estaba demasiado platicador, contó todas las bromas que jugó junto con Fred a sus demás hermanos, los nuevos inventos, así como de otras anécdotas en el pasado.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante George no dejó que Draco pagara, pero si que eligiera un vino.

– Tú eres mejor en eso que yo – le dijo cuando el mesero se había ido, después de tomar nota sobre el vino, pero eso no lo libró de un par de bromas.

George había tomado de la mano a Draco mientras caminaban de regreso a su departamento, iban en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo. Cuando llegaron Draco quería despedirlo, pero había sido una noche bastante agradable y no quería que terminara, así que lo invitó a tomar un café.

Regresaba a la sala con dos tazas de café levitándolas a la sala, así como de otros complementos, se sentó junto a él. George lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo, lo recostó sobre el sofá y Draco correspondió pensando al mismo tiempo algo para poder zafarse.

– George ¿No quieres café?

– Deseo tomar algo aún más delicioso.

– No me querrás desairar.

– Por supuesto que no, pero sé que también quieres que esté aquí – lo dijo mientras desabrochaba la corbata y camisa de Draco.

– A mi si me gustaría tomar café.

– Yo te daré algo aún más… rico – Gruño al mismo tiempo que abría su pantalón, fue cuando Draco, a pesar de las sensaciones tan deliciosas, decidió que tenía que parar de alguna forma, George lo besaba en el cuello e iba bajando por los pectorales, pasando su lengua por uno de los pezones y luego con la lengua llegando al ombligo, Draco dio un respingo al sentir a George cerca de los vellos.

– Accio varita… Des… Lo siento George… Desmaius – Draco se quedó debajo de un cuerpo inconsciente, lo acomodó en el sillón y él quedó recostado en el suelo, arrepentido de su decisión, además de no haberlo parado a tiempo _"Recostado en el suelo, semidesnudo y con un chico inconsciente… Esta noche terminó horrible"_ Se levantó, cerro su pantalón, aventó su corbata al suelo y acomodó lo mejor que pudo a George, transfiguró el sillón para hacerlo un poco más ancho, apareció una almohada y unas mantas. Después se marchó a su cuarto. Mañana sería un día complicado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ya casi llegamos al final, solo falta George que se le acaben los efectos.  
> Es un pequeño obsequio de año nuevo. Lo iba a subir desde el 31, pero mi sobrino de dos añitos robaba mi cel para ver Youtube Kids, y no podía negarme jiji. Espero que tuvieran un buen recibimiento.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.


	11. "Tres vs Tres Parte I"

_Sábado 4_ _de enero 2003_

* * *

George despertó completamente desconcertado, vio las mantas que lo cubrían y el sol entrando por la puerta del balcón, entrecerró los ojos

– Buenos días George ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Le decía Draco desde la barra de la cocina tomando una taza de café.

– Draco… buenos días, lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada de ayer ¿hice algo malo?

– No nada, te quejabas de dolores en el estomago y te di algo para dormir, disculpa que te instalara en el sillón, pero una vez que te dormiste no quise moverte

– No te preocupes.

– Bien ¿Tienes hambre? Estaba a punto de preparar algo cuando escuche que despertabas.

– Si, bastante – George se levantó y comenzó a doblar las cobijas para dejarlas ahí, vio como Draco le daba la espalda mientras revolvía algo en la estufa y se le ocurrió abrazarlo por detrás – Huele muy rico.

– Son solo huevos.

– Yo hablaba de tu cuello – le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y Draco se estremeció.

– George, no es que no me gustes, pero ¿Recuerdas que soy anticuado? Me gusta ir lento – Vio como se pellizcaba en el brazo – Me gustas, pero también me gusta ir lento, lo puedes entender ¿no? – Vio como su rostro se iluminaba.

– Claro que sí, no importa si tengo que aguantarme, pero yo te complaceré en todo

– Genial – le dio un beso en la mejilla – entonces ayúdame con la mesa y desayunemos.

– Bien – Se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar todo lo que Draco preparo – ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

– Quería descansar un poco.

– Vamos a la tienda de bromas, seguro que Fred ya fue a abrir, estoy seguro que te divertirás.

– No creo que sea buena idea… yo… – Vio como lentamente George dirigía su mano al brazo contrario y comenzaba a rascarse furiosamente – Sabes, puedo descansar mañana, vamos entonces a la tienda.

– Perfecto, entonces terminemos y yo limpiare la cocina, mientras podrías ir a arreglarte ¿Sabes algo?

– ¿Qué?

– Me gusta ese look tuyo, de recién levantado, con pijama, estoy seguro que te verías mejor después del sex... – Draco le puso una mano en la boca.

– Entendí, iré a ducharme – Draco por seguridad se metió toda su ropa al baño y cerro la puerta, no quería ser descubierto, no entendía como George podía ser tan… descarado, quizás era porque era el que más había ingerido y con el paso del tiempo al sentir más confianza por el enamorado era más descarado _"Vaya tengo que anotar esto, es buen descubrimiento"_ busco una libreta en la puerta del espejo del baño, la tenía para cuando sentía surgir una idea, las cuales llegaban mientras se duchaba, más bien tenía libretas regadas por la casa, para que estas ideas no se escaparan.

Una vez que Draco termino, encontró a George discutiendo en un celular.

– … Lo sé, lo siento, no paso nada con Draco… ¿Aliviado? ¿Te sientes aliviado?... Vamos Bill, deja de interrogarme… tú no te metas Charlie… joder Percy… tu no tienes nada que decir… cállate Ron.

– ¿George?

– … debo irme, te veo en la tienda de bromas Fred, adiós a todos. Lo siento Draco, mis hermanos me hablaron por celular, estaban preocupados por mí, normalmente no paso la noche fuera de casa y me cubrieron con mamá.

– Escuche que discutías con todos.

– Si, me toco un regaño de todos, Ginny regreso hace unos días y al parecer me tenían en altavoz, en fin… ammm ¿Puedo tomar una ducha? No quiero abusar, pero…

– Si claro – Draco lo guio hasta el baño, le presto un poco de ropa limpia y se fue a esperar a la sala, no sabia ni como librarse de George. Después de un rato salió fresco como una lechuga, lo tomo de la mano y salieron rumbo a la tienda de bromas.

Cuando llegaron Fred los recibió, la tienda como todos los días, se atiborraba de clientes, en un momento George comenzó a atender a unos adolescentes y Fred vio la oportunidad para hablar con Draco en privado.

– Draco ¿Me acompañas por unas cajas atrás?

– Claro, vamos – Una vez en la bodega.

– ¿Estas bien Draco? ¿Mi hermano se sobrepasó contigo?

– Si, estoy bien, ammm un poco, tuve que desmayarlo anoche, pude llamarlos, pero decidí manejarlo yo mismo, te juro que no pasó nada.

– Hey tranquilo, confiamos en ti, llamamos a George porque no sabíamos donde estaba y nos preocupamos, pero todos confiamos en ti, nos has cuidado bien.

– Gracias por la confianza.

– No hay de que, y si se vuelve a sobrepasar, no dudes en llamarnos.

– Claro, espero que ya se le pasen los efectos.

– Si, esperemos eso, estos días han sido una locura en casa, pero no te culpamos a ti, de hecho, estamos esperando a que todo vuelva a la normalidad para matar a Ron, así que, si quieres vengarte, estas cordialmente invitado – Draco comenzó a reír.

– No, no quiero vengarme, aunque han sido días bastante locos y estresantes, me ha gustado pasar tiempo con ustedes.

– Awwww ¡Draquito ya nos quiere!

– Basta, ¿Llevaras cajas o solo querías hablar conmigo?

– Un poco de ambas, lleva esa caja y esa otra, no las levites por favor, las cosas que traen no soportan levitación, o se dañaría el producto.

– ¿Y si alguien la compra y decide levitar?

– Cuando solo son menos de cinco productos no pasa nada, estas cajas tienen 100 piezas y en la caja dice explícitamente "No levitar"

– Genial, me gusta.

– Un día deberíamos colaborar, tus conocimientos en pociones nos ayudarían bastante.

– Seria bueno, gracias por la invitación.

– No hay de qué.

Draco paso toda la tarde con los gemelos, los ayudo a atender la caja mientras ellos enseñaban las bromas y dispositivos, cuando la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar, vino Dorian a pedirles un empleo, al ver que fue de bastante ayuda tener a Draco detrás de la caja registradora, decidieron tomarle la palabra. Dorian trabajaría los fines de semana, ya que aún no se graduaba de Hogwarts.

Una vez que Dorian se fue, invitaron a Draco a cenar, la platica estaba bastante animada y pronto comenzaron a llegar todos a la madriguera, saludaban a Draco y se empezaron a sentar.

– Si, el hijo regresa a casa con los dos billetes, diciéndole a la madre "Tu me dijiste que…(1) – George se quedó ido y todos descubrieron los síntomas, ayudaron a Draco a recostarlo en el sillón, los dejaron solos y Draco le explico toda la situación.

– …¡Oh mierda! Draco lo siento, recuerdo lo de ayer, por favor perdón.

– No te preocupes, estabas bajo los efectos de la poción.

– Lo sé, pero casi me sobrepaso contigo.

– No pasa nada, todo está bien, perdóname tú a mí, tuve que desmayarte.

– Fue lo mejor – Uno a uno fueron entrando a la sala.

– Ya todos estamos limpios ¿No Draco?

– Si.

– Bueno, ya que todo esto termino, al fin puedo hacerlo ¿Draco quieres salir conmigo?

– ¡Charlie! Yo iba a invitar a Draco a salir.

– Bill vamos, yo quiero invitarlo a salir, no importa que los efectos terminaran en mi hasta el final.

– ¿Estás loco? Draco no saldría contigo, debe salir con Bill – Había dicho Fred.

– Por favor, Draco tiene que aceptar a Charlie – Dijo Ron.

– Puff ¿Bill? ¿Charlie? Draco es demasiado guapo e interesante, él debe salir con George – y el ultimo en hablar había sido Percy.

– ¡Wow! ¿A caso yo no tengo ni voz ni voto? No voy a salir con nadie, es obvio que siguen los efectos en ustedes.

– Si los efectos estuvieran aun en nosotros, Ron, Fred y yo seguiríamos enamorados – Dijo Percy

– Lo que sea, no me voy a arriesgar así que…

– ¡Tengo una idea! Tú nos debes algo Draco, ese día del parque, dijiste que teníamos un cupón para… ¿Cómo era?... – Pensaba Fred.

– "Válido para cualquier cosa para hacer con Draco"

– Eso es, gracias Percy.

– Yo no tengo ese cupón.

– ¿Tú para que lo quieres Ron?

– Para apoyar a Charlie, para eso lo quieren ustedes también.

– Ok les daré ese cupón a todos, a los seis, pero antes de aceptar cualquier propuesta, dejaran que les haga pruebas a los seis, solo para asegurarme que los efectos terminaran en ustedes ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Hecho! – Dijeron al unísono todos. Draco se tiro en el sofá individual, mientras se cubría los ojos, pronto todos se habían preocupado, había pasado bastante rato quieto y en silencio.

– No me pregunten nada, solo estoy descansando un poco – Dijo de repente, se puso de pie y los vio a todos, sentados en los sillones, mirándolo fijamente, se puso erguido, cambio su semblante a uno serio – Los espero mañana al mediodía en mi casa, llamare a Severus para que me ayude en las pruebas, de hecho, ya le había pedido que me ayudara, entre estirar mi tiempo atendiéndolos, el trabajo y las fiestas no hubiera tenido tiempo para hacer las pruebas y que estuvieran listas a tiempo. Bueno, si me permiten, iré a la zona de aparición. Buenas noches caballeros – Draco salió rápidamente por la puerta conservando su porte y seriedad con la que les había hablado, el único que fue, casi corriendo, fue Percy.

– Draco, ¿Alguno de nosotros te ofendió? ¿O porque tanta frialdad?

– Para nada Percy, salvo lo que la poción los obligaba a hacer, no me malinterpretes, todos me conocieron en un lado más… sensible y cuidadoso, debía hacerlo ¿Recuerdas? Todos estaban bajo los efectos de una poción, este es mi lado real. Soy frio, con porte y distinción, me guio de las apariencias y soy interesado, soy uno de los mejores pocionistas del ministerio e incluso de Inglaterra, aunque no creas que por eso los haría a un lado, como les dije me agrado conocerlos, pero no por eso seguiré siendo el mismo chico lindo y cuidadoso, si en verdad le gusto a uno de tus hermanos es mejor que me vayan conociendo como en realidad soy y Ron te lo puede confirmar. Buenas noches Percy.

– Buenas noches Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Este chiste lo vi en Facebook, y solo escribí la mitad.
> 
> ¿Qué tal con nuestro Draco? El próximo viernes siguen las pruebas, declaraciones y otras cositas. Ya se formaron algunas alianzas y eso en lo personal me emociona muchísimo. Espero les gustara este capítulo. Nos leemos luego.  
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.


	12. "Tres vs Tres Parte II"

_Domingo 5_ _de enero 2003_

* * *

Los hermanos Weasley comenzaron a llegar al departamento de Draco y este ya los esperaba, con Severus instalado en su cocina, dando los últimos detalles a las pruebas que iba a efectuar en los "sujetos a prueba".

– Por favor tomen asiento en la sala, disculpen que no les ofrezca nada, pero como ya les dije en la mañana tenían que venir sin consumir nada durante tres horas.

– ¿Si yo comí un dulce resulta un problema? – Bill le dio un codazo a Fred.

– No te preocupes Draco, no comimos nada desde las ocho.

– Y esperemos que esto sea rápido, porque ya morimos de hambre – dijo Percy.

– No demoraremos más de una hora, todo será bastante rápido.

Percy tomo asiento junto a George en el sofá de dos plazas, junto a ellos Charly, Fred y Ron en el sofá de tres plazas y en el sillón Bill, Draco tomo asiento en un silla. Severus se acercaba con seis frascos sellados.

– Buenas tardes caballeros, como Draco les informo las pruebas son relativamente rápidas y agradezco al igual que el anfitrión que asistieran, como su mentor y padrino estoy especialmente interesado en lo que la poción y sus mejoras provocaron en ustedes – Puso los pequeños frascos en la mesa de centro vacía – necesito que viertan dos gotas de sangre en un frasco – apareció alfileres y pequeñas navajas – elijan el método que más les convenga.

Todos tomaron un frasco e hicieron lo que Severus les decía, pronto los frascos comenzaron a teñirse en un orden particular de colores: negro, morado, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo, rosa, blanco y regresaban al transparente. En cuanto ponían las gotas de sangre, aparecía una etiqueta atada a un cordón con el nombre de cada uno, los colores salían y cambiaban igual para todos, pero en ciertos casos algunos colores permanecían unos segundos más que otros, y Severus iba haciendo anotación de todo ello mientras los seis chicos veían fascinados los colores y Draco solo se había ido la puerta de cristal que daba a su terraza, mirando hacia afuera.

Cuando todos los frascos llegaron a ser cristalinos, Severus los levito y se fue a la cocina, regreso con una bandeja de vasos de agua y unos pañuelos negros de tela.

– Ven aquí Draco, siéntate en la silla y dales la espalda.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Solo haz lo que te digo – este lo hizo y cruzándose de brazos como un niño regañado – Bueno caballeros la siguiente prueba, tomen cada uno un pañuelo y venden sus ojos, esto solo es para que no observen los resultados de la siguiente prueba, toma Draco tu también vendate – Draco soltó un gruñido mientras arrebataba el pañuelo de las manos de Severus y haciendo lo que este le decía, lo cual fue bastante excitante para tres pelirrojos – Los pañuelos están hechizados, por lo que no se puede hacer ningún contra hechizo que les permita ver atreves de ellos...

– Profesor Snape, soy un rompe maldiciones, creo que yo podría ser capaz de hacer un contra hechizo.

– ...estos pañuelos se diseñaron específicamente para que ninguno de ustedes pueda hacerlo, soy consiente de todos los conocimientos y habilidad que poseen, créanme si les digo que, al intentar romper mis hechizos, sufrirán las consecuencias – Evidentemente Severus tenía razón, ya que en cuanto los gemelos quisieron ver a través de ellos al ponérselos mal, el pañuelo volvía a su sitio, si alguno intentaba romper los hechizos se encontraban imágenes poco agradables a la vista o que los ruborizaba de lo peculiares que eran. Severus fue a tomar unas obleas blancas.

– Severus, ¿Yo porque tengo que vendarme los ojos? A mi no me harás pruebas.

– Porque no quiero que veas los resultados que arrojaran las obleas.

– ¿Obleas? Espera... ¿No estarás hablando de esas obleas verdad?

– Por supuesto que sí, quiero que todo este perfectamente claro – Draco intento quitarse la venda de los ojos y no lo lograba.

– Demonios, no puedes hacerlo.

– Claro que puedo, son inofensivos, no les causara daño.

– ¿Qué es lo que no nos causa daño?

– ¿Podemos confiar en usted verdad profesor?

– Claro que pueden confiar en mí, es solo que Draco no quiere que les realice esta prueba.

– Grrr – Draco gruño de nuevo y nuevamente tres Weasley se sintieron bastante excitados y más con las vendas en los ojos.

– Señor Weasley le voy a pedir que deje de pensar en cosas que no debería.

– ¿A quién le hablara?

– ¿Quizás lo hizo así para no evidenciar a nadie?

– Basta los siete. Les pondré frente a ustedes un vaso de agua y lo beberán completo, es solo agua para "limpiar su boca" – Draco rápidamente pensó en lo que Severus le había hecho hacer, unos minutos antes de que los Weasley llegaran.

_Flashback_

– _Necesito unas gotas de tu sangre Draco._

– _No recuerdo que la prueba para la amortentia lo necesite._

– _Así como tu mejoraste la formula yo también._

– _Bien – Draco entonces, se cortó la mano y le lleno de sangre un frasco pequeño – ¿Suficiente?_

– _Si, es suficiente – Cuando escucho el timbre, cerro su mano con magia y vio que Severus tomaba una jarra de agua y Draco solo había ido a abrir._

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando los seis hermanos tomaron su vaso de agua (con unas gotas de sangre de Draco) ...

– Ahora sacaran su lengua y yo les pondré, flotando evidentemente, una oblea en sus lenguas y permanecerán así durante unos segundos, tranquilos que el agua que acaban de tomar les permitirá que no sientan la necesidad de humectarse la boca o los labios.

Y así, las obleas se iban tiñendo de un cierto color en específico, Severus fue tomando nota nuevamente de esto ya que cada color representaba los sentimientos y/o emociones que el receptor sentía por el agua o bien la persona que había donado sangre para el agua a beber:

*Amarillo: felicidad y amistad  
*Naranja: orgullo y creatividad  
*Rojo: pasión sexual y adrenalina  
*Rosa: pasión emocional y atracción física  
*Morado: temor y ansiedad  
*Azul: tristeza  
*Verde: calma y satisfacción  
*Negro: odio y repulsión  
*Finalmente el blanco significaba amor.

Para Severus resulto bastante interesante lo que cada oblea iba arrojando, ya que en algunos caso no se quedaba en un solo color, si no que salían hasta dos colores, uno en particular obtuvo un resultado de tres colores. Después de 3 minutos, Severus quería esperar, otro cambio.

– ia os oeos iar (1).

– Silencio señor Fred, creo que ya no tendré otros resultados, pueden comerse las obleas – Severus desapareció las obleas una vez que se aseguro que ya no quedaba nada en sus bocas – Draco se un buen anfitrión e invitales un aperitivo y en lo que están en eso, me gustaría hablar personalmente con cada uno de ustedes, comencemos con el mayor, sígame, señor William.

Draco hizo lo que Severus le decía y apareció unas bandejas con sándwiches y jugos de cartón.

– ¿No tendrás algo más fuerte que jugos de cartón Draco?

– No, por ahora solo será eso, es muy temprano para un vino.

– Bueno, ni hablar, gracias Draco.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando con Severus a la cocina, cuando regresaban no recordaban nada, lo cual era normal ya que Severus les daba a oler amortentia ellos daban sus respuestas y después les decía que tenía que lanzarles un obliviate para que no tuvieran problemas con sus hermanos y con Draco, todos accedían sin rechistar.

– Bueno caballeros, los resultados han arrojado que a ninguno le queda una sola gota de amortentia en su sistema, ni siquiera al señor George, que tengo entendido fue al último al que se le terminaron los efectos. Bueno, con su permiso, me tengo que retirar – Las cosas venían flotando de la cocina y se iban introduciendo en un maletín que cuando estuvo lleno, lo tomo y lo metió en su túnica – finalmente les digo que los sentimientos que tienen hacia Draco, cualquier sentimiento son genuinos, el tiempo que pasaron juntos solo hizo que esa pisca creciera, ya sean de amistad, amor, odio, o lo que sea. Buenas tardes a todos.

– Buenas tardes, profesor Snape – dijeron los hermanos.

– Severus porque no te quedas y vamos a almorzar algo.

– Lo siento Draco ya tengo un compromiso, al cual voy retrasado – el mencionado lanzo un hechizo silenciador solo para ellos.

– Severus no puedes dejarme aquí con ellos.

– Las obleas fueron para comprobar que los sentimientos/emociones hacia a ti, no te fueran a dañar.

– Ni siquiera me darás los resultados ¿verdad?

– No.

– Y si te digo que los necesito para mi investigación.

– Tampoco, buenas tardes, Draco – Sin más desapareció por la chimenea, este solo levanto el hechizo y se enfrentó a seis miradas.

– Bueno ya que las pruebas han terminado, creo que ya no hay nada más de que hablar.

– Draco, enserio te causamos tanta... repulsión.

– Por supuesto que no Bill, es solo que es raro que en cuento terminaron los efectos en todos, vengan a decirme que les gusto o lo que sea.

– Bueno a mí me gustas.

– A mi igual

– A mi igual y pido la primera, y espero única cita de los tres.

– Ni hablar, Draco tiene que salir conmigo primero.

– ¿Y porque contigo?

– Escuchen, no digo que salir con ustedes fuera malo, todo lo contrario, fue bastante agradable y sorpresivo, no esperaba que me gustaran en compañía, pero fue así. Ahora solo me gustaría tener un respiro, les haré valido su cupón, siempre y cuando nos respetemos mutuamente, como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho, ante todo tengo palabra, me criaron así. Entonces solo les pido, tranquilidad por unos días y si aun quieren salir conmigo en cualquier ámbito voy a aceptar sin incomodidad alguna, ya que para mi todos son mis amigos si así me lo permiten.

– Oh mi corazón, ¿lo has escuchado? Se rompió – dijo Fred, a lo cual todos rieron, incluyendo cierto rubio, este había quitado toda tensión.

– Demonios Fred, a ti ni siquiera te gusta Draco.

– ¿Y quién dijo que sí? ¿Qué tal y yo quería ser su mejor amigo? ¿Y por eso mi corazón se acaba de romper?

– Draco que dices si nos concedes una "ultima cita" vamos los siete a comer algo, morimos de hambre, somos Weasley y nos acabas de tener en ayuno por casi seis horas.

– Ron el ayuno es cuando no desayunas.

– A lo cual es lo mismo, ni tu ni Charlie nos dejaron comer más que un plato de cereal, incluso George se puso de su lado.

– Oye, quería que todas las pruebas salieran bien, para que Draco nos pudiera creer nuestros sentimientos.

– Bien, ¿Qué dices Draco? ¿Te animas a ir con nosotros a comer? ¿Sin poción y sin tu aparente amabilidad y ternura con la que nos has tratado las últimas semanas?

– Bueno supongo que me voy a arriesgar, quiero un buen restaurante y ustedes pagan – Los señalo a todos y salió por la puerta de entrada, nuestros tres enamorados le vieron el trasero, así que sus respectivos cómplices les dieron un golpe en la cabeza susurrando al unisonó:

– Respeta a tu futuro novio – los afectados solo se sobaron y siguieron a sus hermanos que ya se habían puesto de pie siguiendo a Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Un dato chistoso, es que para escribir esta línea tuve que sacar la lengua e intentar decir "ya nos podemos quitar..." ahora háganlo ustedes, es divertido.  
> Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo lamento la demora de un día, pero es mejor eso a tres semanas o mas ¿no? Espero lo disfrutaran. Esta historia paso de ser una idea de un Oneshot a una historia corta de menos de diez capítulos y ahora, ya no se hasta cuando voy a parar, me han llenado de mucha alegría y mi inspiración está a todo lo que da. Gracias por todo.  
> La próxima semana tendré exámenes, entonces no creo subir capitulo el viernes si no hasta el sábado o domingo ¿vale?  
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.


	13. "Percy... ¿Percy?"

_Viernes 10_ _de enero 2003_

* * *

Esos días para Draco resultaron bastante tranquilos, ya no tenía que dividir su tiempo entre salir con pelirrojos enamorados de él, pero sí que los extrañaba, sobre todo a algunos que le complementaban bastante al momento de los silencios o momentos que se necesitaba diversión.

Viernes... ya no hacía falta decir más, quería salir con ellos, ese día del almuerzo con todos sí que fue divertido, ellos querían hacer un picnic, pero él se sobrepuso en todo y se los llevó a un restaurante.

Volteo a mirar los papeles en su escritorio, acababa de volver de comer, tenía que perfeccionar cálculos de unas pociones y ver errores en algunos reportes de sus pasantes, esos inútiles no eran buenos en nada. Después de darse un respiro siguió hasta que tocaron la puerta.

– Señor Malfoy, lo busca el señor Weasley.

– Dile que pase – Sin imaginarlo el corazón de Draco comenzó a latir, el cual paro cuando vio a quien estaba entrando – Percy, buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás?

– Buenas tardes Draco, muy linda tu secretaria.

– Es eficiente y soltera por si te interesa.

– Quizás algún día, vengo porque necesito que verifiques lo del cargamento de pociones a Nueva Zelanda, se lo iba a dejar a tu secretaria, pero decidí que sería buen pretexto para venir a verte.

– Claro que sí, no tienes que buscar pretextos, eres bienvenido en mi oficina cuando gustes.

– Muchas gracias – Draco comenzó a revisar mientras Percy esperaba sentado frente a él.

– Bueno, algunos números están mal, deben ser 3 del primer cargamento y 2 del segundo, aquí están al revés, seguro uno de mis pasantes lo redacto... imbéciles.

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada, dame una pluma – Percy comenzó a corregir y tachonear las cosas que había dicho Draco, así como también otras que le iba diciendo – Listo ya quedo, se lo mandare a la asistente del departamento y que me lo regrese bien redactado, puedo esperar aquí ¿No? no quiero regresar por ahora.

– Claro puedes esperar, no hay ningún problema. Ya dime para que has venido Percy.

– ¿Un amigo no puede venir a visitar a otro?

– Si, pero seguro tu vienes para que le acepte una cita a George.

– Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro de que sin mi ayuda él va a ganar.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– Instinto... solo venía a saludarte, me la he pasado bien contigo y como dije no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda.

– Que convincente, por ahora te voy a creer.

– Bueno, entonces ¿Qué tal la semana?

– Tranquila en realidad, nada fuera de lo común, hasta creí que llegaría hasta el domingo así, pero ahora te tengo frente a mí.

– Si, la vida es un mar de incertidumbre.

– ¿Has ido al mar?

– Una tía – Percy sintió escalofríos – tenía una casa junto a la playa, era muy hermoso, desde niños que no vamos.

– La playa es hermosa, he querido ir, recuerdo que me hablaste del simposio en Alemania, ¿Es cerca de la playa?

– No, me temo que no, es más céntrico.

– Una lástima, quizás así hubiera aceptado tu invitación e ir contigo.

– ¿Eso lo dices porque de verdad te gusta mi compañía o porque ya no quieres estar cerca de mis hermanos?

– Un poco de ambas en realidad – El documento volvió a entrar a la oficina.

– Llegaron los papeles – Percy los tomo – Ahora solo regalame una firma para autorizar todo – Draco volvió a revisar todo y que estuviera en orden, para finalmente firmar.

– Esta todo listo, aquí tienes.

– Un placer Draco, oye, hoy salgo a las 6 ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

– Porque tengo la ligera sospecha que me vas a citar, luego me cancelaras, pero mandaras a uno de tus hermanos a que me haga compañía.

– Ya te lo dije, no vengo aquí con esas intenciones, además todos me la deben después de lo que me hicieron esa vez en el parque.

– ¿Sigues resentido? Estabas bajo los influjos de amortentia y creí que ya te habías vengado.

– No de todos, además estamos en una especie de tregua, una vez que aceptes a alguno de mis hermanos nos vengaremos de Ron, pero por ahora estamos en una especie de triada competitiva, pero eso tu ya lo sabes.

– Si lo sé, fue bastante complicado, aunque divertido, almorzar con todos, Charlie, Bill y George intentando coquetearme y Ron, Fred y tú apoyando a su candidato como en una especie de juego enfermo – Percy rio.

– Ya lo dijiste fue bastante divertido, entonces ¿Tú y yo? ¿Cine? ¿Esta tarde?

– Si eres heterosexual ¿Verdad Percy?

– Si, Draco lo soy, ya te dije me gusta tu secretaria, y somos amigos.

– Estoy un poco paranoico.

– Ya lo noté. Bueno entonces te veo a las 6 afuera del ministerio y no te preocupes por mis hermanos, ellos creen que saldrás hasta las 7.

– ¿Y porque creen eso?

– Porque yo se los dije, incluso Ron también me creyó – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno hasta esta noche.

Efectivamente, para cuando Percy y Draco se fueron, una hora después sus pretendientes comenzaban a llegar preguntando por él.

Fueron a ver una función doble de películas de terror, Percy salió bastante asustado y Draco solo se quejaba de la poca calidad y credibilidad en ciertas escenas. Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron a un bar a beber un poco y bailar con desconocidos, Percy coqueteaba con mujeres muy lindas y Draco se llevaba a bailar a sus amigos gays para dejarle el camino libre al otro, se la pasaron varias horas así, ya habían logrado ligar con una chica y un chico, pero la chica dijo que ya era tarde y se tenían que ir, jalo a su hermano y ambos se fueron, hasta ese momento habían descubierto que sus respectivas conquistas eran hermanos.

Cuando salieron cantando y tropezando con todo, se dirigieron al departamento de Draco, quedaba más cerca de la zona, por lo que fue fácil llegar caminando, si fácil implica tres caídas de Percy y dos de Draco, además que el primero termino vomitando en un basurero, lo que le quito un poco la borrachera, Draco era otra historia.

– ¿Te digo un secreto Percy?

– Dime amiguito Draco.

– Me gusta uno de tus hermanos, pero solo uno... pero shhhhh – Puso su dedo índice en los labios de Percy – No le digas a Percy, Percy es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero no quiero decirlo en voz alta, probablemente mi padre me mate por hacerme amigo de un Weasley, pero me matara cuando me haga novio de uno.

– No te preocupes no se lo diré – Se quedo pensando mientras Draco abría el departamento – Oye Draco, yo soy Percy – Una vez que Draco logro abrir.

– Bueno no te digas nada por favor.

– Ok, no lo hare.

Ambos entraron casi cayéndose y quitándose los zapatos, Percy siguió a Draco hasta su habitación.

– Puedes quedarte si quieres, no te obligare a dormir en el sillón como a George.

– Tranquilo puedo regresar a mi casa.

– No, no, no, faltaba más, ven – le arrojo unos pantalones y camisa de pijama – puedes dormir con esto, cambiate y yo iré al baño, para que no digas que te acoso, una vez viví con un roomie muggle que decía que lo acosaba solo por ser gay.

– ¿Y era cierto?

– ¡No! jamás he tenido un roomie – ambos comenzaron a reír, se cambiaron y para cuando Draco salió del baño vio a Percy tendido sobre la cama matrimonial _"uff mira ese culo, si Percy hubiera sido gay definitivamente habría sido mi opción uno"_ se acostó junto a él y durmió. A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron algo asustados, pero al verse vestidos sus sospechas desaparecieron, se dirigieron a desayunar con una terrible resaca.

– Ugh, pero que dolor de cabeza tan más grande me estoy cargando ahora.

– Uno bastante grande, no volveré a tomar.

– Eso he dicho yo muchas veces y mirame ahora, ¿Por qué no inventan algo para la resaca?

– Existen pociones para aligerar el dolor de cabeza ¿Quieres una?

– No gracias, que es un poco de beber sin la experiencia completa.

– ¡DOBBY! – apareció un elfo frente a ellos – Haz el desayuno, con un café cargado para mis días de resaca.

– Si amo Draco.

– Creí que no tenías elfo.

– No lo tengo, soy bastante independiente, aunque a veces son necesarios.

– Yo pude haber preparado algo.

– Una lástima, ya está Dobby haciendo el desayuno. Mientras cuéntame algo...

– Aquí tiene amo, permítame unos minutos para terminar el desayuno – Dobby les llevo un par de tazas de café.

– Delicioso gracias Dobby.

– Un placer atenderle señor Weasley.

– Y dime Percy ¿Por qué tus hermanos siguen solteros? – Percy dio un trago a su café.

– Uff cargado pero efectivo, bueno no es novedad que mis padres no tenían grandes recursos y todos siempre nos encargamos de ser los mejores, conseguir buenos empleos y seguir estables, entonces para cuando nos dimos cuenta desperdiciábamos juventud, además que nadie ha encontrado a la persona adecuada.

– Entiendo.

– ¿Tú porque no te has casado?

– Responsabilidades con el apellido, para cuando sea necesario tomar esas responsabilidades, espero haber disfrutado de mi mismo, mi vida y no encerrarme con una esposa que cumpla con los estándares de mis padres, claro ellos piensan eso, piensan que ser gay solo es una fase, una fase que lleva toda mi vida – Dio una risa sarcástica.

– Pero los magos pueden tener hijos entre magos, debería ser suficiente para tus padres.

– Si, pero ellos quieren algo muy a la antigua, una señora de su casa, en fin, yo cumpliré con un heredero y que se jodan.

– Muy bien dicho.

Siguieron la conversación, fueron a desayunar el gran festín que Dobby, les preparo: fruta picada, huevos, pan tostado, tocino, panqueques, más café y un pastel de fresas. Terminaron tan llenos y satisfechos que se volvieron a dormir, con la misma pijama que traían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bonitas noches a todos! Iba a escribir hasta el domingo, y aunque escribir me relaja, quiero olvidarme de la laptop después de tantos exámenes, trabajos y tareas. En fin, espero lo disfrutaran. ¡LOS AMO!


	14. "Tres Weasley y(vs) un bebé"

_Sábado 11_ _de enero 2003_

* * *

Los golpes se escuchaban por todo el departamento...

– ¡PERCY! SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AHÍ.

– SAL DE AHÍ ACOBARDE.

– NO NOS ÍBAMOS A INTERFERIR DE NUEVO.

Tres Weasley tocaban, casi tirando la puerta del departamento de Draco.

– Creí que no sabrían que estarías aquí.

– Si lo mismo pensé ¿Por qué no vas a abrir?

– ¿Y yo por qué? Son tus hermanos – Draco se dio la vuelta y se volvió a tapar con las cobijas – ¿Qué hora es?

– Es la una de la tarde.

– Bastante tarde para un sábado.

– Vamos a abrir.

– Bien, pero me lo debes Percy.

– Si, si – Y así en pijamas salieron a abrir a tres Weasley: Charlie, Bill y George.

– Buenos días, chicos.

– ¿QUÉ DIANTRES HACES CON DRACO? – Dijo George.

– Pues amanecer en su misma cama, después de habernos ido a tomar y ligar – Draco rio detrás de él.

– Pasen chicos.

– Draco ¿Eso es cierto? – Dijo Bill.

– Pues sí, ayer fuimos al cine y luego a un bar, llegamos bastante tarde y como solo hay una cama en el departamento, dormimos juntos.

– Pero si Percy es heterosexual, ¿Por qué sales con él? – Dijo Charlie.

– Precisamente por eso, porque tenemos los gustos contrarios, se saca bastante ventaja al conquistar – Los Weasley no podían creer lo que escuchaban – Tomen asiento por favor. ¿A qué debo tan repentina visita?

– Estábamos muy bien dormidos juntos – Los tres lo vieron, asesinándolo con la mirada.

– Queríamos confirmar nuestras sospechas.

– ¿Y son cuáles...?

– Ayer nos dijeron que te vieron salir con Percy y bueno... – Dijo Bill.

– Pensamos que solo fue un rato... – Ahora George.

– Te esperamos aquí, pero no llegabas, así que nos fuimos a casa y al no ver a Percy... – dijo Charlie y bajaron la cabeza – Pensamos que habían pasado la noche juntos.

– Ok, bien, ¿Ustedes dijeron que no me odiaban verdad? – Asintieron – Percy me ha ofrecido su amistad y me la paso bastante bien con él, es un gran amigo. Además, no soy nada de ustedes, solo somos amigos...

– Pero eso es porque no has aceptado salir con ninguno de nosotros, te quisimos dar unos días para decidirte...

– Y lo agradezco, pero no pueden venir a mi departamento como novios psicópatas, celosos y posesivos, si esto es ahora no me quiero imaginar que será después y no es un pensamiento agradable a futuro.

– Yo no soy así Draco fui mal influenciado y...

– Callate George, tu fuiste el de la idea – Este fue Bill.

– Si, pero Charlie fue el del plan.

– Chicos, enserio ¡BASTA!

– Lo sentimos Draco – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Percy se burlaba de ellos.

– Bueno ahora... – Alguien entro por la chimenea.

– Oh Draco, no sabía que tenías visitas. Buenas tardes a todos.

– Buenas tardes – Contestaron los cuatro Weasley

– Draco disculpa que te moleste, Remus está un poco enfermo – susurro después – ya sabes porque (1) – ¿Podrías cuidar por hoy a Teddy?

– Por supuesto, sabes que si, además creo que Harry se fue a una misión ¿no?

– Si y mamá y papá, fueron a Francia con tía Narcissa, bueno con tu mamá.

– Tranquila, dámelo – Teddy dormía y Tonks levito las maletas y las dejo (sin saber) sobre los chicos sentados en los sillones, solo se escucharon algunos "ouch".

– Te lo agradezco Draco, ya me voy no quiero dejarlo solo.

– Si, cuidate, saludos a Remus – Se fue sin más y sin despedirse – Bueno chicos, tengo una responsabilidad – Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá de dos plazas junto a Percy – me temo que debemos dejar esto para después.

– Draco si necesitas ayuda – empezó George y los tres vieron como Percy sacaba una cobijita para tapar un poco a Teddy que dormía en los brazos de Draco – ammm si necesitas ayuda, puedo quedarme.

– Si, podemos ayudarte.

– Se los agradezco, no es la primera vez que me dejan a Teddy – Vieron como Percy tapaba mejor a un dormido Teddy y les encendía la sangre no poder ser ellos la pareja de Draco, aunque Percy tampoco lo fuera, pareciera que ya eran bastante cercanos.

– Draco, ¿Puedo tomar un baño? En la tarde tengo que ir al ministerio y...

– Si claro, no te preocupes por eso, adelante ya sabes el camino – Percy se dirigió al baño y cuando estaba dentro de la habitación de Draco, grito.

– POR CIERTO, ME LLEVARE TU PIJAMA, LA LAVARE Y DESPUÉS TE LA DEVUELVO – Los Weasley que quedaban en la sala, ya no sabían ni en donde meterse, Percy solo los estaba provocando.

– Draco ¿Ya comieron? Puedo preparar algo si quieres.

– Gracias Bill, que atento de tu parte, pero... – George quería tomar a Teddy, pero se removió y se aferró a Draco – ok voy a tener que aceptar, Teddy no se moverá por ahora de mis brazos.

– Bueno, Charlie porque no me ayudas en la cocina.

– ¿Yo? No estoy seguro de... – Bill le dirigió una mirada – De acuerdo – Una vez en la cocina, le gritaron a George para que fuera por unas compras. Draco se quedo solo, unos momentos después los tres preparaban la comida y Percy salía del baño cambiado y con un porta pijamas donde traía la pijama de Draco.

– ¿Y tus enamorados?

– Son tus hermanos ¿Sabes?

– Lo sé – se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle – pero es divertido provocarles celos.

– No lo hagas, son buenos.

– Eso también lo sé, en fin, ya me tengo que ir – Bill, Charlie y George escuchaban lo que hablaban secretamente.

– ¿Creen que deberíamos dejarlo ir sin comer? – Dijo Charlie.

– Se lo merece, nos ha estado provocando – Fue George.

– Debemos ser buenos, si mamá se entera, nos matara – Bill.

– Bien, invitémoslo a comer – Finalmente George.

– Vale, salgamos – Charlie más tranquilo.

– Hey Percy ¿Ya te vas? – George recibió un codazo tras decir eso.

– Si, ya me voy para que puedan hartar a Draco y luego los mande al diablo – Draco no podía evitar sonreír ante eso.

– Hey amigo, ya despertaste, a buena hora para comer – le dijo Bill a Teddy.

– Hola... tío Draco, tengo hambre.

– Lo sé, vamos a comer, los chicos han hecho mucha comida rica.

– Bien – Draco se quedo con Teddy para que terminara de despertar por completo y luego se unió en la cocina a los demás. La platica fue amena, Draco ayudaba un poco a Teddy a comer o limpiarlo cuando se ensuciaba. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer Percy se fue.

Se quedaron entonces a jugar todos con Teddy, hasta que llamaron a Draco por chimenea.

– Señor Malfoy.

– Dime Arthur.

– Bueno ¿Recuerda que nos mando a vigilar unas pociones al laboratorio hoy?

– Si, eso les dije, a ti y a Mildred.

– Bueno, resulta que algunas si están bien, pero otras no tanto y tres explotaron.

– ¿QUÉ DIABLOS DICES?

– Pues... Pues...

– Pues, pues, siempre son unos ineptos, voy para haya, ojalá recupere el laboratorio o si no estarán despedidos y con notas negativas para la escuela – Draco salió de la chimenea completamente enojado y vio hacia su sala, George tenía un oso de peluche en las manos, Bill unos dragones de plástico y Teddy estaba sobre la espalda de Charlie, este estaba a cuatro patas _"uff que linda pose"_ (pensó Draco), los cuatro se le quedaron viendo, el primero el hablar fue George.

– Draco, escuchamos lo que paso en el trabajo, puedes irte tranquilo, podemos cuidar de Teddy, somos tres hombres capaces e inteligentes – susurro después – yo más que otros – le guiño un ojo.

– No quisiera dejarlos solos, pero no quiero que medio ministerio salga volando.

– Si, tu ve tranquilo, si Tonks regresa le diremos lo que paso, todo ira bien – Este había sido Bill.

– Bueno les daré una lista de lo que deben hacer ya son las cuatro y media de la tarde – iba hablando mientras se paseaba por todo el departamento, tomando cosas y señalando otras – Deben darle de comer a Teddy en media hora, jueguen tranquilo con él y luego lo meten a bañar, ya tomo una siesta, nada de dulces, nada de bromas, nada de dejarlo solo en la cocina, no lo dejen solo en mi habitación – Se encerró para quitarse el pijama y cambiarse de ropa, salió y siguió con instrucciones – no los quiero a ustedes en mi habitación, no le den carne roja ni pescado, no le gusta el jitomate ni los guisantes, le gusta el jugo de manzana y el jugo de naranja, no le den fresas crudas por más que insista, puede comer plátano pero no manzanas con cascara, no lámparas ni percheros para juegos, no puede salir al balcón, no lo dejen solo en el baño, no puede brincar en los sillones y tampoco puede brincar en la cama, ¿Qué más?

– Hey Draco – Charlie lo tomo por los hombros – Todo ira bien y si tenemos problemas, podemos ir con mamá, ella es buena con los niños.

– Bien, confió en ustedes, si tienen problemas que alguno vaya a buscarme al trabajo ¿De acuerdo? – Se pusieron en fila y con saludo militar dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– SI SEÑOR – Teddy al verlos hizo lo mismo.

– Si señor... tío Draco.

– Portate bien ¿Si Teddy?

– Si tío Draco.

– Genial se buen niño y cuando regrese te traeré una sorpresa.

– ¡Yeiiiii sorpresa! – Draco salió por la chimenea y Teddy se les quedo viendo a los chicos para luego salir corriendo.

– Yo conozco esa mirada – Dijo Bill.

– Yo también – Le siguió Charlie.

– La misma que le dábamos a mamá antes de hacer travesuras – Finalmente hablo George.

* * *

_Unas horas después_

Draco iba entrando muy tarde por la noche, ya Tonks le había escrito para decirle que pasaría por Teddy hasta el domingo a la hora del almuerzo, les renvió la carta a los chicos y solo recibió una breve línea, por la letra supo que era Charlie.

_Todo bien Draco, te esperamos a cenar._

Eran las 10 de la noche, para cuando por fin pudo librarse de todos los desastres del laboratorio, en su casa no fue diferente.

Vio la sala completamente destrozada, la cocina con manchas de comida en las paredes, el balcón no tenia puertas y todo el viento entraba, así como varias hojas de árboles, comenzó a tener miedo, fue al baño y estaba lleno de espuma seca por todos lados, casi se cae por el charco de agua y jabón, había juguetes de baño por toda la bañera y llena de comida, parecía un enorme vomito, finalmente se dirigió a su habitación y ahí estaban todos, Teddy dormía justo en medio de su cama matrimonial, y sus tres "cuidadores" lo tenían bien sujeto de la camisa del pijama, los cuatro dormían plácidamente. Movió un poco a Bill, este despertó bastante asustado, pero sin mover a sus hermanos o a Teddy. Draco le empezó a hablar en voz baja.

– Bill ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? – el mencionado le contesto lo más bajo que pudo.

– Es una larga historia.

– ¿Y qué mierda le paso a mi departamento?

– También es una larga historia.

– Despierta a tus hermanos y vamos a la sala, Teddy ya no despertara hasta mañana.

– No estaré muy seguro de eso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Le dimos unos pocos de dulces.

– No despertará, despiértalos y a la sala ¡AHORA! – grito en medio susurro.

Bill hizo lo que Draco le indico, este ultimo los esperaba en el sillón, bastante enojado y cabreado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en ese sillón había pure de fresa (que aun no se secaba), pero sus tres victimas si que recordaban lo que había en el sillón, pero no dijeron nada

– Ahora, ¿Quiere alguien empezar a explicarme que mierda paso en mi departamento? – Comenzaron a hablar bastante rápido, les dijeron a grandes rasgos como Teddy los tenia corriendo de un lado para otro – Más despacio por favor.

– Teddy flotaba de un lado a otro cuando le quisimos dar merienda – Bill.

– Salió por el balcón y cerro la puerta, nos tenía negociando con él – George.

– Tuvimos que desaparecer el vidrio para tomarlo rápido y que no saliera – Charlie.

– Cuando no le dimos fresas, volaba todo lo que le dábamos de comer – George.

– No supimos cómo, llevo comida la baño, nos dimos la vuelta y ya tenia una enorme burbuja flotando y la exploto y nos baño a todos y al baño también – Charlie.

– Quería seguir jugando en la sala y comenzó a flotar todo – Bill.

– Tenemos la teoría de que se transfiguraba o desaparecía – George.

– Para cuando logramos recostarlo, lloraba a todo lo alto – Charlie.

– Le mostramos figuras en el cielo – Bill.

– Terminamos tan cansados, que nosotros también nos quedamos dormidos y para que no escapara... – George.

– Lo tomamos de la camisa – Charlie.

– Vaya sí que la pasaron mal.

– Un poco.

– Lamentamos lo de tu departamento.

– Prometemos limpiar todo.

– No hay problema, si quieren pueden irse a casa, estoy bastante cansado – Alguien toco la puerta – No, por favor.

– Yo voy – dijo George

– Chicos, mamá me envió a buscarlos y dijo que... OH POR DIOS, ¿MATARON A DRACO?

– Shhh callate, Teddy duerme – Le contaron a Percy todo lo que había pasado.

– ¿Estas bien Draco?

– Cansado.

– Ven a casa a dormir con Teddy, que mañana regresen mis hermanos a limpiar temprano.

– Solo quiero dormir Percy – Percy se sentó en el recarga brazos y lo abrazo, Draco definitivamente estaba agotado de gritar toda la tarde, de hacer miles de hechizos y luego llegar y encontrar su casa destruida – los enamorados ni rechistaron.

– Charlie recoge cosas que Teddy y Draco puedan usar en la noche, Bill ve por Teddy y que no se despierte y George aparece de nuevo las paredes del balcón y asegurate que no ocurra algún accidente, yo me llevare a Draco y quiero a Teddy en una pieza – Todos se comenzaron a mover y Percy se apareció con Draco, directamente en la casa.

Para cuando todos habían llegado, con un niño dormido en brazos, Molly los recibió muy cariñosamente y castigo a sus hijos cuando se entero de todo lo que había pasado. Le dio a Draco y Teddy la habitación de Percy y este se quedo en la de Charlie, los tres enamorados durmieron en la sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Recordemos que en mi universo Remus si es un licántropo, y aunque no era luna llena (si no media luna) Tonks se preocupó por él.
> 
> ¡Holitas! Iba a escribir esto el domingo, pero tuve ese sueño loco del Snarry. En fin, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, esperando que lo disfrutaran, es como un auto obsequio (ambas (Snarry y este cap.) hoy 27 es mi cumpleaños.  
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.


	15. "Un respiro"

_Martes 7 de enero 2003_

* * *

Luna tarareaba mientras iba caminando al ministerio, una vez adentro fue al piso de los aurores.

– Hola Ron.

– Oh hola luna ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Oh nada, venía a buscar a Harry.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si ¿Podrías decirme donde esta?

– Estas de suerte, justo hoy tiene papeleo, mañana se va a una misión.

– Genial – Ron le indico el camino a la oficina (provisional) de Harry, cuando estuvo en la puerta toco y entro, dando un rápido vistazo.

– ¡Luna! Qué bueno verte – se pudo de pie y la saludo.

– Hola Harry, venía a visitarte, saludarte e invitarte a salir.

– Que bue... espera... ¿Qué dijiste?

– Venia invitarte a salir, me gusto salir con todos ese día de la feria y me gustaría repetirlo...

– Oh era eso...

– ...pero solos tú y yo.

– ¿Yo? ¿Pero porque yo?

– Me gustas, y podría ayudarte a cambiar tu profesión.

– ¿Quién te hablo de ello? Yo estoy bien siendo auror.

– Yo sé que no es así, desde que aplicaste los exámenes y Draco me lo confirmo el otro día – Esto último había sido una mentira, Luna se había encontrado con Dorian (un enojado Dorian) y le conto todo lo que paso ese día cuando decidió finalmente tomarse un año – ¿Qué dices? Sal conmigo y cambiamos tu carrera.

– Luna no creo que sea buena idea, llevo años en esto y...

– No llevas años saliendo conmigo.

– No, me refiero a que llevo años siendo auror.

– ¿Entonces no quieres salir conmigo?

– No, bueno si, seria magnifico, ammm sí, me encantaría salir contigo.

– Genial, llamame cuando vuelvas de tu misión, arreglaremos todo y también para que podamos salir.

– Si, ok, perfecto.

– Por cierto, deberías mandarle a una lechuza a Theo, haz amistad con él, yo he estado intercambiando cartas con él, será bueno hacernos sus amigos.

– ¿Enserio? Pero ¿Por qué...? – Luna se paro de puntillas, se recargo un poco en Harry y lo beso en la mejilla.

– Te veo luego, suerte en tu misión – Le puso un pin de una lechuza – para que te acuerdes de mí, adiós – salió de la oficina y Harry se quedo procesando todo lo que había pasado, finalmente solo pensaba en que tenia una cita pendiente con Luna, lo que le provocó una enorme sonrisa.

– Hey amigo ¿Qué fue eso con Luna?

– No nada, vino a saludar ¿Pasa algo?

– Tu padre me dio más papeles para ti, y dijo que los tengas listos para hoy.

– Demonios, gracias Ron ¿Cuéntame como van las cosas con tus hermanos?

– Ugh ni me digas, quieren invitar a salir a Draco, Percy insiste en que le den unos días más, para que descanse un poco de nosotros.

– Pues es buena idea.

– Lo sé, pero intenta convencerlos.

– ¿Quién crees que gane?

– Harry esto no es un competencia, pero si lo fuera, definitivamente ganaría Charlie.

– ¿Charlie? ¿Enserio?

– ¿No lo crees?

– No, yo lo veo más con Bill, imaginate le traería muchos recuerdos de los lugares que visita.

– Si supongo, pero no, Malfoy debe quedarse con Charlie ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que tuviéramos esta conversación? Nosotros apoyando a Draco para salir con alguno de mis hermanos – Ambos rieron.

– No, para nada, pero fue buena persona, una vez que dejamos las cosas de niños.

– Si, de hecho, en fin, ya me voy.

– ¿Ya?

– Si, tengo una cita con Hermione, después de que paso todo esto con los brownies, me di cuenta de que de verdad la quiero.

– ¿Es eso o el hecho de que Krum está en inglaterra ahora que se acercan los partidos de Quidditch?

– Ya me voy, te veo luego Harry.

– Si, adiós – Ron ya estaba en la puerta y antes de cerrarla se asomó y le dijo:

– Por cierto, suerte con Luna – le guiño el ojo y se fue.

* * *

Viktor Krum salía de la oficina de Hermione, bastante decepcionado, esta no entendía que ya solo quería amistad, así que fue a caminar a un parque que vio camino al ministerio.

– ¡HEY! Viktor Krum ¿verdad?

– Si, hola ¿Disculpe lo conozco?

– No, bueno no en realidad, yo lleve los dragones a la prueba en Hogwarts hace unos años.

– Si recuerdo un poco de ello, Draco Malfoy me hablo de ello, ¿Weasley no?

– Si, Charles Weasley

– ¿Aún te dedicas a ello?

– Si, soy dragonologista en Rumania, vine por vacaciones festivas con mi familia y me estoy quedando unos días por otras cuestiones.

– Es un gusto poder conversar con alguien nuevo, ¿Qué cuestiones te mantienen aquí?

– Bueno, ese chico que mencionas Draco Malfoy, me gusta, pero a dos de mis hermanos también, así que esperamos a que acepte a alguno de nosotros para salir.

– Lo entiendo – A la mente de Viktor vino un recuerdo de su juventud: ese rubio, sudoroso del rostro, gimiendo, gritando por más, su pecho desnudo y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo penetraba en la cama de un hotel.

– ¿Qué opinas?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Te platicaba sobre una táctica para seducirlo – _"Sera bueno que no le diga que me acosté con Draco"_

– Disculpa me distraje ¿Puedes volver a decirme?

– Si no hay problema – Charlie sonrió y empezó a platicarle sus planes para conquistar a Draco, pero con la caminata y platica, terminaron conociéndose un poco más hasta que finalmente fueron a cenar.

* * *

Theo reía ante los disparates que le contaba Luna, hasta le había mandado un numero de esa extraña revista que escribía su padre, El quisquilloso, era una buena revista, tenia buena redacción, cuando termino de leer la carta sonrió, podía ver esos enormes ojos grises llenos de luz y emoción.

_...Harry acepto salir conmigo, deseame mucha suerte, siento torposoplos en mis oídos, pero no veo nada con mis espectogafas, creo que necesito arreglarlas, podría hacer unas para ti, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa el domingo? y te las entrego._

_Con cariño Luna Lovegood_

Theo escribió una nota rápida

_Mi estimada Luna_

_Felicita a tus padres por el descubrimiento de esa nueva criatura y felicidades por invitar a Potter a salir, espero que se comporte contigo o recibirá un par de maleficios de mi parte. Te veré el domingo a la hora del almuerzo, 12pm._

_Theodore Nott_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy corto lo sé y ni siquiera salen nuestros involucrados, pero me apetecía escribir este pequeño paréntesis. Nos vemos algún día de esta semana, quiero escribir dos capítulos la próxima semana (Si Merlín y todas las deidades lo permiten)
> 
> Gracias por leer. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad.


	16. "Decisión"

_Domingo 12 de enero 2003_

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, eran las 8 de la mañana y Teddy ya pedía de comer, comenzó a escuchar ruido en la casa y se aventuro a ver si alguien estaba despierto. Al bajar ya Molly preparaba el desayuno.

– Oh Draco, es bueno que ya despertaran, se que los niños pequeños despiertan temprano, vengan a sentarse.

– ¿Dónde están sus hijos?

– Charlie, Bill y George fueron a limpiar tu departamento, los levante bastante temprano, Bill, Ron y Fred probablemente siguen dormidos, aunque les fui a hablar, en cuanto huelan la comida bajan no te preocupes por ellos, y mi Ginny ya se fue hace unos días.

– Gracias por haberme recibido en su casa.

– No hay de que, se de buena fuente que pronto serás un hijo político para mí – Draco casi escupe el café.

– ¿Per... perdón?

– Si, Percy me dijo que has salido con mis hijos, bueno, que ellos quieren hacerte sentir en casa, ya que uno de ellos te invitara a salir, aunque no me quiso decir quién es.

– Oh ammm si... bueno... lo que paso es que...

– Buenos días, Draco no te través.

– Buenos días, Percy

– Buenos días hijo, ven siéntate junto a Draco – Unos segundos después bajo Ron y Fred, desayunaron, se pusieron a jugar con Teddy y después Ron fue a ayudara Fred a abrir la tienda de bromas, ya Draco había escrito a Tonks explicando la situación y llego a recoger a su hijo, se quedo a hablar con Molly y después se fue, Molly fue al ministerio a llevarle el almuerzo a su esposo que tuvo que ir a trabajar por unos pendientes.

– ¿Crees que ya pueda ir a mi departamento?

– No lo creo, mamá les quito las varitas a los chicos, su castigo era limpiar todo manualmente.

– Pobres.

– Ni tanto, entonces Draco, ya te decidiste por uno de mis hermanos o puedo seguir jugando con ellos haciéndoles sentir celos.

– Me gusta uno de ellos, y de verdad me gusta mucho, pero no quiero lastimar a los otros dos.

– Hermione hablo conmigo, recuerdo vagamente esa noche de navidad se que fue junto contigo a ver a Ron, la busque cuando se me pasaron los efectos, fue su idea que le dijera a mamá eso de que salimos para hacerte sentir "en casa"

– Sabia que ese plan ya lo había escuchado.

– ¿Quién es el que te gusta?

– Antes de decirte ello, tienes que saber que no fue mi primer opción, en realidad no se si sea correcto que me guste, solo los conozco en su lado "enamorado"

– Puede que en realidad así seamos.

– No, cuando pasaron los efectos en Fred, me dijo que fuéramos al cine y que daba las gracias de no estar bajo los efectos ya que planeaba llevarme a ver una película romántica, cuando pasaron los efectos en Bill quería llevarme al boliche, pero el siempre fue... dulce, no era para nada... mmm... aventurero, incluso contigo, me besaste aun sin que te gustaran los hombres. Los efectos harán que no sean ellos mismos.

– Bueno pero lo que ellos sienten si es real, las obleas les dieron ese resultado a Severus ¿no?

– ¿Cómo sabes lo de las obleas?

– Todos conocemos las obleas mágicas, con excepción de los gemelos, tenemos las notas más altas ¿Recuerdas? Incluso Ron, tuvo que esforzarse para conocer todo y convertirse en auror

– Cierto.

– Y los gemelos no son precisamente académicos, lo que no sabemos fueron los resultados.

– Ni yo los conozco, Severus no me los quiso dar.

– En fin, les gustas, ¿qué te hace dudar además de que lastimaras a los otros?

– Me gustan como son y físicamente, pero que tal y me equivoco.

– Draco, la vida es así, nunca sabrás si tomaste la decisión correcta, pero la vida siempre te va a guiar hacia tu destino, no importa cuanto te alejes de él.

– Si, tienes un punto. Cuando no sabia que estaban bajo los efectos de la amortentia, me encantaba Charlie, definitivamente le estaba tomando cariño, pero luego a Ron se le pasaron los efectos, Ron definitivamente no es mi tipo, antes de que terminaran los efectos me había dado cuanta. Después tu me besaste y besabas incluso mejor que Charlie y me gustaste por eso, pero se pasaron los efectos y cuando me dijiste que eras hetero, murió cualquier atracción, pero no por eso no veo tu trasero de vez en cuando...

– ¡Oye! No es correcto para tu futuro cuñado – ambos rieron.

– ... después de eso, pasaron los efectos en Charlie y Fred, creo que Fred no llamo mi atención, cuando Bill preparo la cena para mí y compartió cosas tan intimas esperaba que todo fuera real, besaba tan ardiente y de verdad quería que fuera real, pero todo era provocado por la poción, se terminaron los efectos en él y me invito a salir pero tuve que rechazarlo por George, finalmente solo quedaba George, desde un principio fue él, no importaba que fugazmente me fijara en alguno de ustedes o encendieran algo en mi o me encariñara, siempre resaltaba George, la manera en como me veía, como me tocaba o me abrazaba, lo único que conserva un poco es la manera en cómo me ve.

– Vez porque decía que era el quien ganaría, desde que terminaron los efectos lo supe, incluso antes... ¿le vas a decir?

– No quiero lastimar a los otros.

– No los vas a lastimar, los tres saben que en algún momento te decidirías por uno de ellos, solo por uno... – Escucharon que la puerta principal se abría.

– Odio limpiar a mano – Decía George mientras entraba al comedor.

– Al menos a ti no te toco el baño – Le contesto Bill.

– Fue un acuerdo justo – contesto Charlie.

– Si, un acuerdo al azar – Dijo Bill.

– Los dados fueron una buena idea – finalizo George.

– Draco, buenas tardes, hemos terminado con tu departamento, quedo como nuevo.

– Buenas tardes chicos, muchas gracias, entonces creo que...

– Chicos, Draco por fin tomo una decisión, con respecto a ustedes

– ¿Enserio? – dijeron los recién llegados bastante emocionados, mientas Draco veía mal a Percy, pero no podía postergarlo.

– Bueno si más o menos, aunque espero no equivocarme.

– Tranquilo Draco, los tres sabíamos que tenias que decidirte por uno de nosotros – comenzó Charlie.

– Si, hecha la bomba y rompe nuestro corazón de una buena vez – decía George dramáticamente mientras se tiraba sobre una silla del comedor y los otros dos se sentaban en las sillas que quedaban.

– La mejor manera será, hacerlo directo y sin mucho rodeo.

– Si, porque el rodeo y las muchas vueltas me las diste a mí.

– Y lo agradezco – Percy lo abrazo y acaricio su cabeza, los otros tres ya ni decían nada, uno de ellos tenia que afrontar la amistad que Draco y Percy habían alimentado tan íntimamente, cuando se soltaron, Draco prosiguió – Acepto salir contigo George.

– ¡GANE! TOMEN ESO PERDEDORES – Draco lo miro mal – Lo siento mi amor, fue una competencia limpia caballeros – se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco y lo abrazo.

– George basta – le contesto mientras se soltaba un poco.

– Bueno Draco, ya no podemos hacer nada – comenzó Bill

– No, nada, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

– Claro que si Charlie.

– Yo, creo que necesitare un poco de tiempo, te mandare una carta después Draco, con permiso – al terminar de decirlo, Bill se fue a su habitación.

– Estará bien Draco, no te preocupes – Percy lo tomo de la mano.

– No te preocupes Draco, Bill estará bien, bueno supongo que las cosas pasan por algo, yo iré a alistarme, tengo un compromiso.

– Vaya que rápido te recuperas – Bromeo George.

– Oh callate, saldré con Viktor, me lo encontré el otro día en el ministerio, platicamos y fue agradable pasar el tiempo con él, me iré a embriagar...

– ¿Viktor? no será Viktor Krum, ¿verdad?

– Ese mismo ¿Por qué Draco? no te arrepentirás de haber elegido a George ¿O sí?

– No, es solo que, hace mucho que no escuchaba su nombre, saben, fue mucha emoción, iré a casa y descansare un poco – Draco se puso de pie y se despidió de todos, cuando fue turno de George (bastante emocionado), este casi lo besa – Soy anticuado ¿Recuerdas?

– Si, si, bien, te mandare una lechuza ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – Draco salió y desapareció, no a su departamento, si no a un hotel buscando a alguien, cuando le dieron la información y llamaron al inquilino, subió a su habitación. Toco a la puerta – Hola Viktor.

– Oh hola, Draco, tanto tiempo sin verte.

– Lo sé ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro adelante – Tomaron asiento en una salita de la habitación – ¿A qué debo este placer? Sobre todo ¿Cómo sabes dónde me hospedo?

– Se que te gusta este hotel, se que te gusta quedarte aquí.

– En efecto.

– Supe que saldrás con Charles Weasley.

– Si, sabes que no soy muy sociable que digamos, me reconoció y fue agradable hablar con él el otro día.

– Si, es bastante divertido ¿Tienes alguna intención con él?

– La tuve, pero me hablaba mucho de ti, lo cual fue extraño.

– Bueno, hace un rato que le dije que solo seriamos amigos.

– ¿Vienes a decirme eso?

– No, en realidad no, a pedirte un favor.

– No quieres que le hable de nosotros.

– ¿Es mucho pedir?

– No, al contrario, no planeaba hacerlo, sé que está en el pasado, pero...

– Fue especial – dijeron ambos.

– Así es, fue especial – siguió Draco.

– Lamento no haberme quedado.

– No tienes que lamentar nada, éramos jóvenes y me influenciaba demasiado de mis padres, debí ser más fuerte.

– Quizás el destino no nos tenía deparado para estar juntos – Viktor se pasó a sentar en la mesa frente a Draco, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, no hubo nada, Draco correspondió por los viejos tiempos, pero nada – ¿Sentiste algo?

– No, fue bueno... pero no.

– Lo vez, ya ganaron tu corazón y el mío también, será mejor que dejemos esto así, lo que paso entre nosotros fue especial para ambos, pero solo fue nuestro, si tenemos suerte y los Weasley son para nosotros, nos veremos en el futuro como dos concuñados – Draco sonrió.

– Si, si tenemos suerte.

– Nunca sabemos lo que nos deparara la vida o el destino, como lo quieras ver.

– Lo acabo de escuchar hoy.

– Bien, no quiero ser grosero, pero en un rato me quede de ver con Charlie.

– Si, está bien, gracias Viktor...

– Gracias a ti Draco... – Draco salió de la habitación y se fue a su departamento.

Haber visto a Viktor, fue bueno para Draco, no quería pensar mucho en su primer amor, pero no podía evitarlo, tantos "hubieras" se formaron en su cabeza, y a ninguno le daba una solución. Se había quedado a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas y se quedó dormido.

Lo despertó unos toquidos en la puerta, se giro y termino de cara en el suelo.

– Demonios, otro déjà vu – más toquidos – YA VOY – cuando abrió la puerta – Oh, hola Bill, ammm pasa.

– Gracias, no me quedaré mucho se que George planea traerte de cenar o algo así, no puse atención.

– Ok, toma asiento por favor

– Venia a despedirme, mañana me iré a un trabajo en Brasil, será bueno para mi alejarme un poco

– Bill, yo...

– No Draco, no tienes que decir nada, tenia una ligera esperanza de que me eligieras, pero sabia que iba a perder, llamalo instinto, ese que me hace descubrir los maleficios – ambos sonrieron un poco – Bueno, solo era eso, gracias por todo Draco, gracias por habernos cuidado a todos mientras estábamos hechizados.

– No hay de qué.

– Adiós Draco – Se puso de pie y lo abrazo, se quedó ahí unos segundos, lo beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta hasta que cerro Draco pudo decir algo.

– Adiós Bill – Se sentó el sillón, unos momentos después escucho toquidos en la puerta.

– Hola George – todo el día había sido un remolino de emociones, de altibajos y aún así, al ver a George, sonrió y algo dentro de él, decía que tomo una buena decisión.

– Hola encanto, vine a invitarte a cenar.

– Claro, vamos – George lo tomo de los hombros y salieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final señoras y señores, jóvenes y jovencitas. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me quieren matar? A mi en lo personal me encanto, ya estaba planeado así desde el principio. Aunque quise llorar por unas escenas que salieron justo al momento en que escribía.  
> Gracias por haber leído, gracias por dejar un comentario. Un beso hasta donde se encuentren.
> 
> ¿Un favor? No escriban en los comentarios con quien se quedó Draco, porfis.


	17. Epilogo

_Siete años después_. _Jueves 18 de marzo 2010_

* * *

Harry y Luna celebraban el segundo cumpleaños de su hija Lily Pandora, Luna tenia un embarazo de cuatro meses, esperaba gemelos. En su casa, a unos metros de la de los padres de Luna, corrían pequeños niños de entre uno y tres años, habían invitado a los Weasley y sus respectivas familias y a Neville. Hanna la esposa de Neville, esperaba a su primer hijo, aun no sabían el sexo, esperaban que fuera una sorpresa.

Los padrinos de Lily son Ron y Hermione Weasley, y para los gemelos Neville y Hanna Longbottom; y Theodore y Bill Nott. El romance entre Theodore y Bill se fue dando gracias a Harry y Luna.

_Flash Back_

_Durante los meses en los que Harry y Luna salian, esta insistía en que debía dejar esa profesión que no lo hacia feliz, Harry estaba ya cansado de que le dijera eso, hasta un punto en que quería terminar la relación. Pero un día Luna llego llena de un aura que hacia feliz a cualquiera y no podía dejar esos ojitos grises tan vivaces._

– _Harry bebé, me voy de viaje._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Si, iré de viaje por varias partes del mundo, obtuve ese empleo para buscar nuevas criaturas y me iré por seis meses._

– _No puedes irte, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?_

– _Bueno, venía a invitarte, puedo llevar a un compañero, tendremos que compartir viáticos, pero tú y yo no comemos mucho así que..._

– _Luna querida no puedo dejar mi empleo._

– _Lo sé, quise invitarte para no ser grosera, en fin, me voy en tres días, iré a hacer mis maletas. Te quiero – Lo beso y se fue. Al siguiente día Harry renuncio al departamento de aurores, hizo maletas, un poco de aventura no le afectaría a su vida, tomo unos ahorros, se despidió de familia y amigos y se fue con Luna. Viajaron por Canadá y cuando llegaron a Europa se encontraron con Bill, unos días después en un bar encontraron a Theo que venia a verlos, aprovechando los viajes de negocios que solía hacer, a Theo le encanto la compañía de Bill y no se separo de él, hasta que este acepto su coqueteo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Theodore y Bill se casaron y tuvieron una hija llamada Kaida Nott que tenía dos años, y en agosto de ese mismo año cumpliría tres años, Theodore insistía a Bill que tuvieran otro hijo, necesitaba seguir con su apellido. Un año antes Draco y George tuvieron un hijo llamado Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, las cosas con su matrimonio no fueron tan fáciles.

_Flash Back_

_Draco había anunciado su matrimonio con George a sus padres, Lucius en especial había dado el grito en el cielo, diciendo que no permitiría que se casara con un favoritista a los sangre sucia, antes muerto. Su esposa lo había calmado y Draco llevo a que conocieran a George, este último se comportó tan impecablemente que Lucius no tenia nada de lo que se pudiera quejar. Lucius dio condiciones para aceptar el matrimonio: tenían que vivir en la mansión Malfoy, George tenia que cambiar su apellido, George tenia que llevar a los hijos de ambos y solo iban a tener 2 embarazos, ya que el sabia que los genes Malfoy sobrevivirían a los Weasley por sobre todo, además de un acuerdo prenupcial, Draco comenzaba a decir que no aceptaría nada de eso, pero George lo interrumpió._

– _Aceptamos todo lo que dice querido suegro, ahora si nos disculpa vamos a practicar para tener los bebes Malfoy que usted tanto espera – salieron del despacho de Lucius, dejando a este con gritos frustrados en la garganta._

– _Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar todo lo que padre dice?_

– _Yo no le veo nada de malo, el apellido es lo de menos, dos partos no son nada para mí, además que trabajo en cuestiones menos peligrosas que tú e imaginate como me consentirá mamá durante ese tiempo, el prenupcial me da igual, no me caso contigo por tu fortuna, son cosas sin importancia Draco. Te amo y tú me amas._

– _Si también te amo, además no solo te consentirá tú mamá, también tus hermanos y yo por supuesto y tendrás millones de elfos para complacer todos tus caprichos._

– _¿Lo ves? Salgo ganando. Ven, hablaba enserio con eso de practicar._

– _Genial._

_Unos muchos meses después en la sala de partos._

– _TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY ¿COMO JODIDAMENTE ACEPTE LLEVAR A UN BEBÉ? TE MATARE CUANDO SALGA DE ESTO Y ME QUEDARE CON TU FORTUNA PORQUE MATARE A TU ESTÚPIDO PADRE POR HACERME ACEPTAR ESTO._

– _Tranquilo Draco, son los dolores._

– _Si lo se Molly, pero veo su cara es tan roja._

– _¡AHHHHHH!_

_Unas horas después cuando George tuvo a su bebé en sus brazos, se disculpó con Draco por todo lo que le dijo, este sonrió y lo beso._

_Fin Flash Back_

– Scorpius no corras tanto.

– Dejalo Draco, ya llego Teddy y sus padres.

– Ugh no – George rio por lo que pensaba su esposo, desde que Scorpius había nacido no soltaba por nada del mundo a Teddy, siempre estaba pegado con él – ¿No es bueno que conozcas a tu futuro yerno desde antes?

– Callate George, iré con Luna, no puedo estar contigo.

– Hey Hola George.

– Hola Viktor, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu marido? 

– Paso con tu mamá, Ejder quería verla antes de venir a la fiesta – Karl Ejder Krum iba a cumplir cuatro años en junio, la misma edad de Scorpius, este solo era un mes más grande que Ejder – Ahí estaban Fred y Angelina con Roxanne – Roxanne Weasley tenia solo un año y medio, ese año cumpliría dos años.

– Bien.

Draco había ido a hablar con Luna que estaba con Hermione, está junto con Ron habían tenido dos niños Rose y Hugo de 4 y casi 2 años respectivamente.

– Luna, ¿No deberías sentarte un poco?

– Es lo mismo que yo le digo.

– Estoy bien, además debo atender a todos.

– Para eso tienes marido, deja que él los atienda, llevar a dos bebes no debe ser fácil – Luna hizo lo que Draco le decía y se sentó – No por favor.

– ¿Enserio estas tan celoso de Teddy? – Teddy se había sentado en el sillón y entre sus piernas tenia al pequeño Scorpius, tenían un libro abierto y Teddy le leía en voz alta.

– Si Hermione, gracias a Merlín que este año se va a Hogwarts.

– Eso no lo va a librar del cariño del pequeño Scorp.

– Oh Luna callate, tu tienes voz de profeta – Luna solo reía y le acompañaba Hermione.

– Imaginate, antes de lo esperado lo estarás acompañando por su traje para la boda.

– Hermione, no seas así, no es lindo verlos tan juntos.

– No seas paranoico Draco, puede que solo lo vea como un hermano mayor.

– Si como no.

– ¿No te gusta Teddy para futuro yerno?

– No es eso, es solo que, son mas o menos cercanos sanguíneamente.

– Ohhhh que bonitos recuerdos de boda, recuerdo cuando Draco y Ginny me acompañaron por mi vestido de novia.

_Flash Back_

_Draco y Ginny esperaban en la sala a que Luna bajara con el vestido de novia que su madre había hecho para ella. Por fin bajo y ambos espectadores quedaron sorprendidos, no para bien..._

– _¿Qué les parece? ¿Verdad que es hermoso? – Tenia un enorme vestido, el corset tenía escote en forma de corazón y la falda abultada de tul de muchos colores, un arcoíris andando._

– _Es..._

– _Si..._

– _Eso también..._

– _Luna, ¿Es recomendable vestir así el día de tu boda? El vestido es hermoso, pero muy... – decía Draco._

– _Colorido – termino Ginny._

– _Lo sé, mamá dice que lo mejor era vestir de blanco, pero yo quería algo muy colorido y no tan aburrido en mi boda._

– _Si, al final es tu boda y Potter seria un idiota si no se casara contigo viendo te así... ouch – Ginny le dio un codazo a Draco_

– _Lo que Draco quiere decir, es que podrías tener dos vestidos, ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a Hogwarts y yo te decía que te acompañaría a comprar tu vestido? Porque no me dejas comprarte un vestido para la ceremonia y este de tu mamá lo usas para la recepción._

– _Si, incluso pudieras tener tres vestidos._

– _¿Para qué tres vestidos?_

– _Si, ceremonia, recepción y para cuando te vayas de luna de miel, cuando se vayan a ese loco viaje que Theo les regalo._

– _Oh, sería muy lindo._

_Un par de meses después, Luna entraba al patio trasero de su casa, adornado y decorado para su boda, sus damas de honor: Ginny, Hermione y Parvati; los padrinos de Harry: Ron, Draco y Neville, los esperaban y en el centro Harry, veía embobado y bastante impresionado entrar a ese ángel blanco con toques plateados, el vestido de Luna era de una tela delicada ceñida al cuerpo y suelta al comienzo de las rodillas, con una enorme cola. Cuando Xenophilius Lovegood, le entrego a la novia, Harry no creía que esa linda joven fuera Luna, le quito el velo y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo, después ella dijo:_

– _Mira mis zapatos Harry ¿Te gustan? – Luna levanto su vestido y mostro unas hermosas zapatillas blancas con muchas manchas de colores, se veía a Ginny golpeándose la frente y a Draco riendo._

_Si ahí estaba su Luna, no importaba que tanto la cambiaran físicamente – Son hermosas mi amor._

_Fin Flash Back_

Todos se reunían al redor de la mesa para cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" a la pequeña Lily, George estaba en la ventana de la cocina recibiendo una carta y cuando la leyó se soltó tanto a reír y tan alto, que todos lo miraron.

– George Malfoy, podrías comportarte – Lo regañaba Draco.

– Oh lo siento a todo el mundo, es solo que en unos días le dará un paro cardiaco a mi suegro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – le susurro Draco.

– Mira esto.

– Dice positivo para gemelos – George sonreía travieso, como si una broma planeada fuera realizada con éxito, Draco comenzó a reír y pronto todos celebraban el próximo embarazo de gemelos de George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:  
> Gracias a todos por seguirme en esta pequeña aventura y ojalá les gustara el epilogo. Espero nos leamos en futuras historias.


End file.
